The Suoh Family and friends
by Emily1050
Summary: After living in The United States, Boston for two years the Hitachiin twins ( Hikaru and Kaoru) and Haruhi Fujioka have finally graduated from high school. Now it's been three years since her and Tamaki Suoh have been dating. On the night of her graduation Tamaki builds up the courage to ask Haruhi the BIG QUESTION... What will Tamaki's answer be? (COMPLETE) IN EDITING.
1. Chapter 1 (Graduation)

Haruhi hurry up how much does it take for one girl to dress up?" a pair of twins said while knocking on a door.

"I am going just a second," she said from the other side of the door.

A new voice whom she recognized perfectly was now on the door, it was her boyfriend.

Tamaki and Haruhi had been dating since her first year of high school.

"Haruhi my love are you almost done?" asked her overly excited boyfriend.

The moment that Haruhi started to open the door she saw that her boyfriend was looking over at her with a pair of violet sparkling eyes.

"So how do I look?" she asked.

Tamaki managed to say that she was naturally beautiful and that her makeup only made her more stunning.

Haruhi blushed at Tamaki's comment.

Meanwhile the twins had been admiring her sky blue dress that had been designed by them.

As the graduation started, Haruhi found herself lost in though, when she heard Yuzuo Suoh her boyfriend's father ( _OURAN'S ACADEMY HEADMASTER he had been invited to graduate the student's of Boston High School_ ) call her name, she had been wondering why in the morning Tamaki had acted so weird.

Soon the graduation came to an end and the host club and Haruhi decided they would have a walk around Boston, seen as they would soon leave The United States.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny sempai, and Mori sempai decided that they were going to head back towards the apartments first, they used the lame excuse that they had to go pack their luggage.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked while holding hands.

As they got near to a park Tamaki stoped, once Haruhi realized he had stoped she too stoped and looked over at him woriedly.

As Haruhi turned back to face Tamaki she saw him kneeling down on one knee reaching for something in his pocket. Haruhi's eyes were wide open since she kind of knew what was going to happen.

"When I first met you, I though you were a boy, but now I know that you are the most beutiful girl that I have ever seen, you are the owner of my heart, and I love you Fujioka Haruhi," Tamaki said, his eyes staring straight into the girl infront of him, "W-W-WII-WILL YOU HHHHAARRRUUHI FUUUJIOKA MMMARRY MMMME?"

The girl looked at him and then kneeled down to face him and then. She hugged him tight and answered, "dummy why would I ever reject this from the man I love, yes Tamiki, I do."

They both stood up while Tamaki slided the ring on her finger and the she kissed him on the cheek.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Anyways I might do this Ouran High school fanfiction.

:-D

_joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	2. Chapter 2 (Return Home)

**"Haruhi do you have all your bags packed" she heard Hikaru ask, as him and his brother entered her apartment.**

"Hikaru, Kaoru how many times do I need to tell you to leave my fiance alone?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh come on Tono, you know we wouldn't do anything to harm Haruhi" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Oh I know what you two are capable of and what your not" Tamaki answered.

While Haruhi got out of her old apartment with two bags in her hads, Tamaki stoped arguing and looked at his soon to be wife, to him she was gorgeous both sides inside and outside, kind, and stubborn and these were some of the qualities that made him love her.

"Wait are these all your bags Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Yes they are, now can we go, I can't wait to be home" she said

"Hey you four blabber mouths can blabber all you want in the car if not we are going to be late to the airport" Kyoya anounced.

"Oh that's right we should get going" Haruhi said while walking down the stairs of her old apartment, Tamaki and the twins followed.

Then from there everything turned blury since Kyoya was hurrying everyone so that they would make it before the Plane left.

After running up and down, the group made it to the Airplane 20 minutes before departure time.

On the left wing of the airplane Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting.  
On the right wing of the airplane Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny were in the middle.

-'-'-'-'-'-** TIME SKIP-'-'-A FEW HOURS LATER IN JAPAN-'-'-'-**

"Tamaki wake up we are about to land and I don't want to wake Kyoya" (_ HE AND HUNNY ARE KNOWN FOR NOT BEING MORNING PEOPLE) _She said as she looked at her fiance.

"Ok Haruhi I will" He answered her just as stood up and walked over to Kyoya.

"**HEY KYOYA WAKE UP WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND AND PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR DEATH GLARE THIS WAS ALL HARUHI'S IDEA, I CAN ASURE I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT" **Tamaki shouted as he saw his best friend glaring at him.

"Tamaki you don't have to scream I can hear you perfectly fine, just one problem what kind of genttemen are you saying such a thing about your fiance" Kyoya said as he suddenly felt the plane land.

"Oh would you look at that" the twins said as they stood up and walked out of the airplane.

"Seems like Japan never changes" Hikaru said, "but then again that's what I like about it"

As they all approached the exit they heard a bunch of screams of exictment comin from a side of the room and quickly making their way over to the old host club.

They all recognized the 5 ladies in front of them this were their girlfriend.

**COUPLES**

Tamaki-Haruhi (of course)  
Kyoya-Renge ( The host club manager is dating the director)  
Hikaru-Masumi (A trani model at Hikaru's family studio)  
Kaoru-Naomi ( Another trani model)  
Hunny-Reiko ( The girl from the black magic club)  
Mori-Natsumi ( Him and her were part of an arranged marriage but over the past year they had really fallen in love with each other)

**BACK TO THE STORY**

"What are you all doing here nobody knew when we were coming, Boss I cant belive you couldn't hold it in" said Hikaru as he went and hugged Masumi.

**\- A MONTH LATER -**

**"**Is everything ready?" asked Renge as she, Masumi, and Naomi stood outside the chapel where their best friends were going to get married the next day.

Scince Haruhi wasn't interested in this kind of stuff she, Natsumi, and Reiko all sat down on a park while going through some wedding catalogs.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a bit nervous about the day that was coning towards them.

**BACK AT THE SUOH MANSION #2**

Kyoya was in his computer making sure everything was ready for the upcoming days not only the weding but the honeymoon and that did not just mean Tamaki and Haruhi everyone was going to be going behind their backs.

Hunny was stuffing his mouth with cake, Mori was just sitting there quitly like always watching his cousing finish his third cake not slice of cake I mean it when I say cake.

The twins were choosing a look for Tamaki.

On the other hand Tamaki was freaking out about what was going to happen to him in his wedding, the thought of Ranka killing him came running down.

"Uh oh uh um hey Kyoya do you know when Haruhi and the girls are coming back" Tamaki asked just to stop thinking about Ranka.

Tamaki the girls aren't coming today because it's you bachelor party ok and Haruhis last night of being Haruhi Fujioka tomorrow she will be Haruhi Suoh.

Tamaki smile at the thought of Haruhi becoming his wife.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

"Ah girls I think we should hurry up and get going to that Hotel room we got", Natsumi sugested.

"Yeah you're probably right since it is getting kind of late and Haruhi is going to need a lot of rest", Reiko agreed with Natsumi's idea.

"Oh your probably right let's get moving shall we", Masami said while starting to pack.

"**NO NO NO NO NO", **Renge screamed," I say we go shopping and then at midnight we head to bed.

"I am sorry Renge but for today I would rather go to bed early and I like to think that Haruhi and everyone else but you want the same", Naomi said while she also helped Masami pick up.

"I agree with everyone but you Renge, I am sorry, but not tonight", Haruhi said as she too started to help.

"Fine but let me just say what a boring nighg before marriage", Renge muttered.

**Back at the hotel room**

"WOW, This room is huge", Haruhi though she didn't want to say anything knowing that the rest of the girls had all grown going to this kind of Hotel room.

"Shall we head to bed?" asked Natsumi, "I don't know about you guys but I am tired, and tomorrow it's gonna be a big day.

"Not just tomorrow in a week we have another wedding, and this one is a double wedding right", Haruhi pointed out.

"You know just because Masami and I are getting married to Hikaru and Kaoru doesn't mean we have to talk about that just yet, so lets focus on your wedding", Naomi said while pointing at Haruhi.

"Yeah that's right don't focus just yet on our wedding", Naomi agreed.

"Lets get to bed", Reiko sugested they all agreed and headed towards their sleeping bags only to realize that Rengr was missing, They all stood up and looked around for her.

"At last", sreamed Natsumi walking back to the room where they were standing but she came with company and this was Renge getting pulled by the ear," I founf her in the room with the bed sleeping I thought none of us was going to sleep in it though you seemed to be enjoying it.

"Now now lets just go to sleep alright", Haruhi sugested, everyone agreed as they all headed to bed.

A few minutes later all six of them were sleeping hapily.  
**\- AT THE SUOH ESTATE #2-**

**"**Hey guys I think we should be getting to bed dont you think", Tamaki asked all of his friends looked at him the twins had smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, ah boss we should be getting to bed", Hikaru suggested still walking around with his smirk.

"Yeah your right Tono we should be getting to bed, sholdn't we", Kaoru said walking over to his sleeping bag but just like his twin he had a smirk.

"You are right and Mitskuny don't forget to brush your teeth", Mori said walking over to his cousin and caring him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later Huny and Mori joined the group that was starting get ready for bed.

As Tamaki turned off the lights only to go to his sleeping bag abd 2 minutes later jumping out screaming for help as he turned onn the lights only to see a lizard was biting him and the twins were laughing at him from his reaction from their plann.

Just as everything once again calmed down everyone was now peacefully sleeping.

-**AUTHOR-NOTES-**

SOOOO I TOOK A BIT TO UPDATE  
BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH WAITING FOR SEING AS IT WAS PREATTY LONG

soooooooooooooooryyyyyyyyyyyy

_ Emily1050_


	3. Chapter 3 (Wedding)

''Renge please get up, we are going to be late to the Hitachiin's Beauty salon thank's to you'', Masami said mad as she shook her.

''DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?'' Renge asked shouting and looking at the clock,'' It's 7:25 am, Haruhi and Tamaki are not getting married unti 12:00 pm''.

''You may be right, but we need to be ready by that time and there is still a lot to do, Don't you thin?'' Naomi told her.

Everyone in the hotel room was ready to head to the hitachiin's beauty salon, luckily the beauty salon was right next to the Hitachiin's fashion company's main office were their six dresses were waiting for them personally designed by Hikaru, Kaoru, and the twins mother Yuzuha.

''So Mistresses where am I supposed to take you today?'' asked their driver who had been waiting outside since 6:00am. (_Obviously hired by Tamaki)_.

''The Hitachiin's Beauty salon, please!'' Reiko said as the others just nodded.

Once the group of young ladies got to the Hitachiin's beauty salon they were soon taken care off by six professional maids.

**BACK AT THE SUOH ESTATE #2 AROUND THE SAME TIME**

''KYOYA WAKE UP WAKE UP'', Tamaki shouted as he moved around the room nevosly.

''Come down boss we are all ready except of course Kyoya but we still have 5 hours and 1/2'' Kaoru said as he took a seat next to his brother.

''Kaoru's right boss you shouln't be this worried in fact I just got a call from my family's Beauty salon and they said that the girls just got there, that means it will take like 3 hours for them to come out ready and then head over to my family's main fashion office were their dresses are it will probably take like 30 minutes which means we have some time to let Kyoya rest'' Hikaru said as he hanged up his phone.

''Relax Tamaki I am up'', said Kyoya while glaring at all of his friends and heading toward one of the bathrooms in the mansion.

''WOW Tama-Chan, you were able to get Kyo-Chan up without him yelling and just giving you his cold glare'', Hunny as he ate a piece of cake.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed with his cousin.

Before long Kyoya walked out of the bathroom ready for the wedding.

**3 HOURS LATER WITH THE GIRLS**

''Haruhi are you sweating because you are nervous?'' Natsumi asked.

''WELL I AM VERY VERY VERY NERVOUS'', said Haruhi, ''SO in other words yes''.

''Oh and I thought you would be like if nothing was happening that the only one that was going to be over excited and nervous would be Tamaki but I guess I was wrong, you are nervous as well'', Masami said as the group all headed towards the Hitachiin's office.

''Sorry but I think that Haruhi as much as Tamaki have both every right to be nervous'', Reiko defended her.

Soon the girls were ready and so they headed to the chapel to see family, friends, and Acquaintances, who said sosializing was not fun?

The six girls soon found them selves in a room with a TV waiting for Haruhi's dad and well of course for the wedding to begin which was only an hour away.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS**

''Tamaki I just got a phone call from Renge they are all at the Chapel already should we head there right now?'' asked Kyoya.

''You mean Haruhi, Renge, Masami, Naomi, Reiko, and Natsumi are already in the chapel, well I guess we should go seen as how we are all ready to leave'', Tamaki said nervosly.

''Relax Tama-Chan it's you and Haru-Chan who are getting married, and you should feel completly relaxed because of the fact that you are soon going to be Husband and Wife'', Hunny said while jumping high and trying to help Tamaki

''Yeah'', they sudenly heard Mori agree as he pated Tamaki on the head.

''See even Takashi agrees with me'', Hunny said as he jumped on top of his cousin.

''Well I guess you are right men, Lets get going to our beutiful young ladies'', he shouted.

Once the boys got to the Chapel it was only 20 minutes before the wedding.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

''OH MY HARUHI YOU LOOK SO CUTE, I JUST KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE MY RENE HAPPY'', Anne-Sophie said as she hugged Haruhi tight.( _FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA AND DON'T KNOW WHO ANNE-SOPHIE DE GRANTAINE IS TAMAKIS MOM)._

''Thanks Anne_Sophie'', Haruhi thanked her.

''Oh I just can't believe my little girl is getting married'', said Ranka as he entered the room.

''WOW THERE RANKA-SAN'', shouted Masami, '' This look of short hair and well a suite look good on you.

''Oh why thanks dear I just dressed as a man for the wedding for the after party I will be wearing a dress, of course if that is OK with my dear daughter'', said Ranka while looking at Haruhi.

''Why of course dad in fact if you are not Happy with what you are wearing you can go change'' Haruhi said looking him over.

''Oh no my dear for now I will stick to this'', Ranka said happily, ''Now lets go its time for the wedding to begin and everyone is here''.

As Haruhi, her dad and her five maids of honor made their way down the aisle, Haruhi couln't see a face that wasn't smiling even Tamaki grandmother was smiling that was until she passed the second bench closest to the altar where Tamaki was waiting with Kyoya by his side, the faces belong to no one less than Yoshio, Yuuichi, and Akito Ohtori there faces were rather neutral, but Miss. Ohtori seemed to be happy.

As Ranka handed Haruhi over to Tamaki he couln't help bu cry.

''Listen up Tamaki Suoh you take good care of her and make her happy, if you don't I will not forgive you, you got that'', Ranka whispered in Tamaki's, Tamaki responde with a nod.

The preacher started.

''We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony''.

''Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you''.

''Tamaki Suou, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', Tamaki said smiling at her

''Haruhi Fujioka, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', Haruhi answered

''By the power invested in me I now declare you Husband and Wife, may we have the rings please?'', The preacher said.

''Yes of course'', said Kyoya walking up to him and hading them the rigs

**3 HOURS LATER**

''WOW WOW what are you guys doing in here'' asked Tamaki as he and Haruhi walked into their private jet that was taking them to their honeymoon.

''WE ARE COMING ALONG BOSS, SURPRISE'', The twins both cheered

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**SO HEY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE TODAY, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN SO IT WON'T TAKE LONG UNLESS I HAVE TO MUCH SCHOOL WORK, ANYWAY PLEASE COMMENT.**

_Emily1050_


	4. Chapter 4 (Honeymoon Part 1)

''What are you guys doing here on my private jet? It's about to take off'', Tamaki asked.

''Isn't it obvious we are coming with you to your honeymoon just like you guys are tugging along with us in the next 2 months'', all ten of the said at the same time.

As if on cue, the announcements were made:

**_''PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND MAKE SURE TO PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, ALSO PLEASE TURN OFF ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES ALSO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE''._**

''NO NO NO NO, this was supposed to be the week that me and Haruhi would celebrate our wedding'', was all Tamaki could say as he took a seat next to Haruhi. Immediately the started to feel the plane lifting up.

A few minutes later the announcements came back:

**_''NOW YOU MAY TAKE OUT ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES AND ALSO YOU MAY STAND UP TO GO TO THE BATHROOM IN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL BRING REFRESHMENTS, THANK YOU''._**

''So Miss. Suou how does it feel to be a Suou huh?'' Masami asked.

''To be honest I don't think it's sinked in just yet", Haruhi answered.

''Oh while we are on vacation let's take you to every store we know here in this Resorts (_LOCATED IN THE CARIBBEAN BELONGS TO THE SUOH FAMILY)'',_ Renge said looking at Haruhi who did not look excited.

''Oh well I guess if you guys are up to it, but what I really wanted to do during this trip was spent some alone time with Tamaki'', she said while giving a sad sigh.

''Oh my dear Haruhi you wanted to spent some alone time with me?, I must be dreaming no it's not a dream this is real'', Tamaki said as he rushed to Haruhi and hugged he tight.

**\- 1- HOUR-LATER-**

Everyone had fallen asleep exept Tamaki and Haruhi who were talking on what they would be doing during the trip.

''So then tomorrow we spend the day in the pool that has a restaurant inside the pool, Oh Tamaki this isn't the first time you come to this Resort, so can you tell me how that restaurant is?'' Haruhi asked as she placed her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

''Oh well it's really amazing I mean the restaurant is actually in the water like you can be in the water and still be in the restaurant, Can we swim with the dolphin's after lunch tomorrow?'' Tamaki asked getting excited.

''Yes Tamaki we can swim with the Dolph...'' She was cut off.

''Haruhi is everything alright?'' Tamaki asked worriedly at seeing his wife stair out the window looking terrified, that made him look as well only to notice the sky was getting dark and he remembered that Haruhi was afraid of thunder.

''Come here, you will be safe here'', He said hugging her, he let the curtain down in all of the windows so that Haruhi wouldn't get scared.

He got a phone from a wall in the plane, the phone was conected to the Cabin.

''Captain can you go around the storm please?'' He asked.

POW

Haruhi started shaking in her seat.

''AS YOU WISH MASTER SUOH'', the pilot of the airplane repiled.

''Thank you'', He said as he hanged up and started to walk back to his seat next to Haruhi, he hugged her and she immediately fell asleep in his arms.

''You are so cute Haruhi'', Tamaki said as he looked at his sleeping wife, ''I love you, and will never leave your side no matter the obstacles''.

**\- WHEN-THEY-LANDED-HOURS- LATER-**

''Tamaki wake up, and wake Kyoya up too'', Haruhi ordered.

''Uh come on Haruhi Renge is here, Can't she wake up her own fiance?'' Tamaki growled.

''NO NO NO NO NO Tamaki you wake him up, I don't want to be glared at'', Renge answered.

Tamaki looked around to see all their friends walking out except Kyoya.

**''KYOYA WAKE UP WE ARE HERE, DON'T GLARE AT ME HARUHI, AND RENGE MADE ME DO IT'', **Tamaki said as he hid behind the seat in front of Kyoya.

''Seriously Tamaki what kind of Husband are you?, and don't talk about my fiance like that'', He said as he stood up and walked out to join their friends Tamaki followed and soon took Haruhi's hand in his as he and the others walked into a yacht that took them to the Suoh family private island (_BUT FOR SOME REASON THEIR FAMILY HAD MADE INTO A REALLY EXPENSIVE RESORT, BUT THEY GOT ROYAL SUITES FOR FREE SINCE THEY WERE THE SUOH FAMILY AND BEST FRIENDS)._

_''_Wow Tama-Chan this resort is huge and beautiful, oh look Takashi they even have a dojo, I want to try it, Can I please please and if Takashi wants he can come with me, so Tama-Chan can I try it?'' Hunny asked and pleaded.

''Sure Honey'', Tamaki answered, ''It doesn't really matter if you break anything because nobody really uses the dojo''.

''So Takashi are you coming?'', Honey asked looking at Takashi with hopefull eyes, and by the way Tama-Chan thanks'', He said, and then looked back at Mori.

''Sure Misukuni'', Mori answered and they both walked to the dojo.

'' How about the rest of us go into our rooms and get changed for dinner'', Kyoya asked as they walked towards a receptionist who gave them each a key except for Haruhi since she and Tamaki would be charing a room.

They all agreed and walked towards the different rooms.

''Hey I thought that this room would look more like a room, but instead it look's like a apartment even bigger than my old one'', Haruhi said as she and Tamaki walked into the room.

''Oh come on Haruhi it's not that big it's just that your old apartment is miniature'', Tamaki said innocently.

''I am not sure if I should take that as a complement'', Haruhi said looking mad.

''Oh no Haruhi I didn't mean to offend you'' Tamaki said as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

''Okay fine, but let's change so that Kyoya doesn't lecture us about being late'', Haruhi said as she walked over to one of the seven rooms that this apartment had, which happened to be the master bedroom where their bags were.

A few minutes later Haruhi walked out in a sundress with yellow flowers and a red bow, her hair was down and she was Waring another bow to hold her side bangs. (_THE DRESS WAS COURTESY OF THE TWINS AND THE HEAD BOW WAS COURTESY OF RENGE)._

''Wow Haruhi you look beautiful'', Tamaki said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

''YEAH YEAH, go change remember don't want to be lectured by Kyoya that we are late.

''Of course my dear said Tamaki as he walked up the stairs to where the rooms were and then he walked over to the master bedroom.

''HUH, What's this'', Tamaki said walking over to his Luggage to see that this weren't things his maid's had packed for him.

A few minutes later he walked out in a beach pair of shorts with the outline of the squares being a dark blue and he was also Waring a baby blue T-shirt.

''Tamaki what took you so long'?'' Haruhi asked as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Tamaki and wrapped her arms around his neck, ''Kyoya is going to kill us, but then again nobody tolled him to come with us to our honeymoon, right?''

''That's right, but we should get gping'', he said as they both walked out of their apartment.

When they got to the french restaurant which happened to be where they had agreed to have dinner that night, Tamaki and Haruhi were surprised to see they were the only ones there.

''Master and Mistress Suoh please follow me this way'', a maid said as she took them to a private dining room, where they were even more surprised to see their parents there.

''DAD, MOM, RANKA WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?'' Tamaki asked.

''Oh you can't blame us Tamaki for wanting to spend some time with our new Daughter-in-law'', Yuzuru said as he walked over to Haruhi.

''Okay that is their reason but Dad what are you doing here'', Haruhi asked her father.

''Haruhi don't get mad at me, I just don't want to let you go just yet'', Ranka answered looking at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes, Haruhi sigh.

''Beside Haruhi the three of us are leaving back to Tokyo tomorrow morning'', Yuzuru said.

''Alright but what do we do about or friends they are staying and we were supposed to eat with them'', Tamaki said and then he noticed that on the table were 15 chairs and only three were being used by their parents.

''Oh Rene your friends are eating with us too'', Anne-Sophie said.

''That is right Tamaki'', they heard Kyoya say from behind, when they looked back they saw all 10 of their friend there.

''Well then, should we get to the part that has the food, I am very very hungry'', Masami said as she and their friends all took a seat at the table.

Soon the night came to an end and everyone headed towards their apartments.

The next morning Tamaki and Haruhi woke up early to say goodbye to their parents.

''BYE BYE MOM, DAD, RANKA I AM GOING TO MIIS YOU'', Tamaki said, he was about to cry.

''Rene you are not going to miss us we are going to miss you, as long as you have Haruhi then you have no reason to miss us'', Anne-Sophie snapped at Tamaki.

''BYE son'', Yuzuru said.

''Bye Dad'', Tamaki replied, '' Bye to you too Ranak-San''.

''BYE Tamaki and Haruhi'', Ranka said as he shook Tamaki's hand and hugged Haruhi.

''Bye Dad'', Haruhi whispered into his ear, ''Bye to you and Anne-Sophie.

''Haruhi don't call me Mr. Chairman you can call me Yuzuru, I am your Father-in-law dear'', Yuzuru said, ''Unless you would rather call me Father, that's fine too''.

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARUHI ALREADY HAS A FATHER, IT'S ME'', said Ranka as he started to scream.

''Thanks for the offfer but I am going to stick to Yuzuru'', Haruhi said.

Next thing their parents were ready in the yacht, and then out of sight, Tamaki and Haruhi headed towards the breakfast hall, Where they saw their friends and seated with them in the table.

After breakfast they were all going to head to the pool that had the restaurant, but the boys decided to let the girls go first and then they would follow.

As Haruhi made her way towards the VIP section they were surprised to see another woman and another man who looked like Tamaki but his blond hair was a bit darker, He was hugging and kissing the other woman, Haruhi and the others thought it was Tamaki.

''**TAMAKI SUOH YOU ARE SHEETING ON ME WITH THIS WOMAN, AND IN OUR HONEYMOON'', **Haruhi shouted as tears started to roll down face, the man and the women looked at Haruhi.

Then the other five girls heard some familiar voices coming they turned around to see Tamaki and the rest of the former Host Club.

''HARUHI WHY ARE YOU CRYING, IS SOMETHING WRONG'', Tamaki shouted as he fell to the ground to hold his wife.

''Haruhi noticed Tamaki next to her woried, but then who was this darker haired Tamaki?

''Tamaki is it really you?'' Haruhi asked.

'' Of course Haruhi who did you think I was?''Tamaki asked while he holded her tight.

''HIM'', Haruhi said pointing to the strange man.

Tamaki looked up to see the strange man and woman, his mouth dropped and then he stood up as he helped up hi wife as well.

''Takumi is that you?'' Tamaki asked the strange man.

''Tamaki, it is me'', Takumi answered.

Tamaki's eyes grew and then he runned to Takumi and hugged him tight, Takumi returned the hug.

Everyone was confused except Tamaki and Takumi. ''Tamaki can you explain who he is?, Haruhi asked. Tamaki let go of Takumi and looked back at Haruhi.

''Haruhi, guys this is my little brother, unfortunately Takumi runned away from home when he was only 12 years old, so in my information everything about him was erased as well as in my dad's and my mom's, but here he is'', Tamaki answered.

''So this is your brother Boss?'' the twins asked with devilish smiles.

''Hikary, Kaoru this is Tamaki's first time seeing his brother in years I say we all go back to our apartments and leave Haruhi, Tamaki and Tamaki's new brother'', Masami said as she took everyone out and left.

''So Tamaki who is she?'' Takumi asked looking at Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled warmly,'' This is my wife Haruhi, and who is this young lady that you came with?''

''She is my wife Mitsuru, and we are here on our Honeymoon I suppose the same goes for you huh?'' He answered.

Yes, you know if I would have known you were here a bit earlier, you would have been able to see mom and dad'', Tamaki said as he ad Takumi jumped in the pool while the girls just took a seat on a beach chair. Their friends watched from a far distance.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**Reader: **I CANT BELIEVE IT TAMAKI HAS A YOUNGER BROTHER.

**Me: **YEP

**READER:** IS HE NICE

**Me:** Yep but to know more about he honeymoon you will have to wait for part two. By the way guys this story was written by my good friend o=in Wattpad Joky0424 but she wanted it to be on and asked if I could publish it for her, so yeah we both wrote this story together, but she put in the most work. Happy early Veterans day and stay tuned. Please Review, love you all ^_^ ^-^

_Emily1050_


	5. Chapter 5 (Honeymoon Part 2)

Later that day:

''Would you guys like to join us and ou friends for dinner that way we can all get to meet each other better, so what do you say?'' Haruhi asked as they were about to separate into two different buildings.

''Sure, we will joi us'', Mitsuru said.

'' Okay how about Tamaki and I come pick you up and then take you to where we are goin to meet our friends'', Haruhi suggested.

''Sure''; Takumi answered, '' Tamaki I am glad I am going t spend time with you''.

''Me too little brother, Well Haruhi shall we get going?'' Tamaki asked as he and his wife started to walk away.

**IN THEIR APARTMENT**

''So Haruhi what do you think of Takumi", Tamaki asked as he and his wife started to change.

''Other than his hair being litte darker you guys can pass as twins and not just that but the way you act, I barley know him but I know you perfectly fine and from what I can tell you guys act preatty much the same'', She answered.

''You know I found it cute that you were crying over seening me with another woman erlier'', Tamaki said as he smiled at the thought of his wife getting jelous.

''Tamaki what do you expect me to do, I had no idea you had a brother non the less that you and him could pass as twins'', She said as she realized what she had done and blushed.

''OH Haruhi look at thoes cute pink cheeks, Your just so cute even when you are mad'', Tamaki said as he hugged her tight.

''Let's go, today we have to pick up your brother and his wife and we do not want to get lectured by Kyoya right?'' She asked as she moved to the door.

''Right'', Tamaki agreed as him and his wife left their apartment hand in hand.

**IN TAKUMI'S APARTMENT**

''So Mitsuru what do you think of Tamaki'', Takumi asked as he and his wife started to change.

''He is exactly like you except that you have darker hair'', Mitsuru answered.

''Do you think you get along with him and Haruhi, I don't know, but I want to be closer to my family, If that's alright with you'', He said as he gave a sad sigh.

''Yeah I like to think that Haruhi and I actually have a lot in comon, and I can get along just fine with another you'', Mitsuru answered.

''That's good, but how about spending more time with the rest of my family'', Takumi said once again.

''That's good, I miself have been thinking of moving back to Japan and try to find my aunt Kotoko'', She said a bit sad.

''Okay so after this trip we will be moving to Japan'', Takumi said hapily.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

''Coming'', Takumi said as he reached to open the door.(_JUST TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS TAKUMI AND MITSURU ARE SLEEPING IN THE 2ND CLASS SUITES, THEY WERE ABLE TO AFORD COMING AS A WEDDING GIFT FROM HER FAMILY, BUT SINCE HE RUNNED AWAY,HE'S NOT AS HIGH AS THE HOST CLUB)._

''OH hi Takumi'', Haruhi said as she saw her husband was already hugging his little brother.

''TAKUMI, LITTLE BROTHER YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE MISSED YOU EVER SINCE I LEFT TO GO CHANGE!"' Tamaki screamed as he hugged hi brother tight.

''TAMAKI, I HAVE MISSED YOU WAY MORE'', Takumi said as he hugged his brother too.

''I think you and I are the only normal people in the Suoh family'', Haruhi said while looking at Mitsuru.

''You meand their parent's act just the sam...'' She was cut off.

''Corection'', Takumi said looking at his brother.

''As kids people would say that we look like mom but act like dad'', Tamaki said remembering their childhood.

''So your mom is normal as well'', Mitsuru said.

''WRONG, Anne-Sophie is only half way normal'', Haruhi said while they all started to walk away.

**IN THE RESTAURANT**

''Kyoya why are the Boss and Haruhi so late'', Hikaru said a bit annoyed since he kind of knew the answere.

''Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi are most likely going to invite Tamaki's brother and his wife to have dinner with us, which means they must be caught up in a conversation'', Kyoya said coldly, though deep inside he was kind of jelous that his best friend was spending so much time with another guy rather than them.

Kyoya and Hikaru weren't the only ones who were jelous, Renge, Masami, and Naomi but she was just a bit not like everyone else.

''WE HAVE ARRIVED'', Tamaki screamed as his brother and both brides walked in.

''So Hikaru how much do I get for telling what was going to happen?'' Kyoya sked not looking up from his notebook.

''Just hut-up will you?'' Hikaru asked annoyed.

''What happened here did you all just come from a funeral?'' Haruhi asked as she took a seat near Renge, Mitsuru took a seat next to her, since she was the only girl she kind of knew.

''Haruhi, BECAUSE OF YOU WE DIDN'T GET TO GO SHOPPING'' Renge cried in Masami's shirt not really caring if she got it wet.

''YEAH LOOK AT POOR RENGE'', Masami started to cry as well.

''Masami, Renge apologize to Haruhi, it's not her fault that it's the first time that she actually meets he brother and sister-in-law'', Naomi tried to say but she couldn't hide the fact that she was mad as well.

''I am sorry Haruhi'', Masami said,''but I will not stick around for dinner''.

''Masami wait you can't just stay away because you are jelous of other people spending time with Haruhi other than us!'' Hikaru said to his fiance as she was about to head ou apoligize to Haruhi, the Boss, his brother and his wife''.

''If so Hikaru then you apologize as well'', Masami said looking back at he fiance.

''Okay but you go first'', He said as they both took their seat.

''I am sorry to the four of you I didn't mean to get mad'', she said.

''I am sorry too'', Hikaru said.

''I am sorry as well, I guess that Tamaki's brother and sister in law should get to spend time with Tamaki and Haruhi'', Renge said.

''It's good to know that we are at a good start but let's star the introductions starting with Tamaki's brother and then to the left'', Kyoya said as he too started too feel a bit better.

''I am Suoh Takumi and I am Tamaki younger brother'', He said.

'' I am Suoh Mitsuru and I am Takumi's wife'', She said a bit nervous.

''I am Suoh Haruhi and I am friends since High school with you all and now I am Tamaki's wife and Sister-in-law with Takumi and Mitsuru'', She said completely cool.

''I am Houshakuji Renge have been friends with you all since high school except Takumi and Mitsuru, I am also Kyoya's fiance'', she said a bit nervous.

''I am Ishinose Masami model of the Hitachiins fashion company and I have also been friends with most of you since High School and now I am Hikaru's fiance'' She said as she finally smiled.

''I am Fujibayashi Naomi and I am also a Trani model at the Hitachiis company I am Masami's cousin, I have been friends with most of you since High School, I am also Kaoru's fiance'', She said.

''I am Sakagami Natsumi I have known the Host club, Haruhi, Renge, Masami,and Naomi since High school, I am Takashi's fiance'', She said as she gave Mitsuru a war smile.

''I am Kanazuki Reiko and I have know most of you since when I was in Ouran's black magic club, I am Mitsukuni's fiance.

''I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey like every one else, but for some reason Takashi and Reiko don't call me that, I like cute things and I hav known Takashi since I was born since we are cousins, I have know Kyo-Chan since I was in Kindergarten, I have also know the twins and Reiko-Chan since I was in 1at grade since they were in pre kindergarten, I have also know Tama-Chan since I was in my 3rd year of middle school, and in my 3rd year of High School I met Haru-Chan, then 2 months after Haru-Chan I met Renge-Chan who became our club manager, then I met Sami-Chan and Nao-Chan a few days after Takashi and I met Sumi-Chan and then she met everyone else'', He said hapily.

'' Morinozuka Takashi I have know most since High School and now you guys too'', He said.

'' I am Ohtori Kyoya just like everyone else said I have known most of you since High school and it's a pleasure to meet my best friends brother, though those of you who know me theres always something in it for me'', not trying to intimidate Takumi and Mitsuru.

''I am Hitachiin Hikaru and I say the same as every one else except the part where there is something in it for me, I am Kaoru's older twin'', He said smiling.

'' I am Hitachiin Kaoru and agree with my brother but Mori you forgot to say you nickname which is Mori by the way'', He said while looking at Mori.

''Yeah'', He just answered.

'' And every one knows me Suoh Tamaki fiends with Honey,Mori,the twins, Reiko, and Kyoya since my 2nd year of middle school, Then in High school I met my beautifully wife Haruhi and one of her best friend's Renge, and well then I met everyone else, oh I am sorry I have Takumi since I was one year old and now I meet his wife, huh!'' Tamaki said happily.

The rest of the evening went perfect and all 14 of them had fun.

The next morning all 7 girls went shopping while the guys went fishing, at 12 they all went to the Chinese restaurant, and then they went to the water park after that they all went to their rooms to change for dinner, that dinner went perfect as well.

The 12 old friends were all getting along perfectly and now they had another pair of friends

Soon the week came to an end and it was the day to leave.

''TAKUMI NO NO TAKUMI COME WITH US IN OUR FAMILY'S PRIVATE JET TO JAPAN DON'T GO BACK TO FRANCE'', Tamaki cried when his brother's plane was about to take off.

''TAMAKI I WANT TO BUT I HAVE TO PREPARE MYSELF TO SEE MOM AND DAD AGAIN'', Takumi cried as well.

'' CAN YOU TWO QUIT IT'' all 7 girls screamed at them then they both started to whimper.

''Mitsuru please come with us don't you still have family in Japan?''Haruhi asked.

''I have an aunt and a cousin and well I like to think of you guys as family too, I have more family here than I have there'', she said a bit sad, '' You know what we are coming with you, if that's not a problem of course.

''No of course not and tomorow you can come our wedding and just like everyone else tag along for all the honeymoons'', the twins said.

''YEAH'', the girls all screamed as they rushed and hugged Mitsuru except Haruhi who jus pat her on her shoulder.

'' Yey Takumi you are coming with us'', Tamaki said Happily as they all started to enter the family Private Jet.

''Oh no what if mom and Dad are mad at me'', Takumi muttered to himself.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: HEY EVERYONE. NOT MUCH TO SAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH HIGH SCHOOL MAGNET APPLICATIONS AND A BUNCH OF RECOMENDATION LETTERS. I ALSO HAD A FRENCH PROJECT AND NOT TO FORGET MY BEUTIFUL COMPETITION THAT IS COMING UP. ANYWAYS I HOPE THAT EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY.**

**TAMAKI &amp; TAKUMI: EMILY1050 DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL.**

**HIKARU: OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T.**

**KAORU: YEAH WE'D BE SO BORING IF SHE DID.**

**ME: DIE IN HELL. ANYWAYS I AM SORRY FOR ANY MISPELLED WORDS, THANKS TO MY WATTPAD PARTNER JOKY04 SHE AND I WRITE THIS STORY TOGETHER.**

**HARUHI: YOU KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TI'LL YOU POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO TALK TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE FUTURE.**

**MASAMI: EMILY1050 YOU AND JOKY04 ARE MEAN FOR WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO NEXT CHAPTER TO ME. -_-**

**NAOMI: CALM DOWN CUZ, JOKY04 WOULDN'T DO TO BAD SHE PROBABLY MAKES HIKARU AND YOU HAVE A SLIGHT FIGHT BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT WON'T LAST BECAUSE THEY BOTH SUCK AT COUPLE ISSUES, THEY'RE BOTH WAY TO HAPPY.**

**ME: YOUR WAY OFF BUT IT DOES INCLUDE YOU AND HIKARU, MASAMI, UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH.**

_Emily1050_


	6. Chapter 6 (Meeting the Family)

As the group arived at hte airport they all decided to go home and then they would all meet up at the Suoh Estate # 2, Takumi and Mitsuru went with Tamaki and Haruhi to their new home, but when they go there they were surprised to see a limmo that looked like the one they were in and a purple Ford, Haruhi recognized the Ford it was her dad's car.

''Tamaki, Takumi you both might want to hide behind me and Mitsuru'', Haruhi said.

''Why is that Haruhi my dear?'' Tamaki asked.

''My dad is here and he will kill you fo spending a week with me in an island, and since he doesnt know who Takumi is he will try to kill him as well'', She said as both Tamaki and Takumi hid behind their wifes.

''THEY ARE HERE THEY ARE HE...'' Yuzuru screamed once he saw Haruhi the he was cut off when he saw Tamaki hiding behind her and then he noticed Mitsuru and he saw Takumi behind her. Tears began to roll down hi face as he slowly fell to the ground, '' Tamaki why are you hiding behind Haruhi and who is this woman with with TTTaaakumi hiding behind her?'' he asked.

"Father Takumi and I might have bumped into each other in our honeymoon, a few hours after you, mom, and Ranka left, Haruhi was heading to the pool with the other girls while us guys were trying to find something to do while the girls went shopping and at first Haruhi saw Takumi and thought it was me cheeting on her anf well then when I got to the pool I found Haruhi crying and then I saw Takumi, after that we have spent time together and Haruhi convinced Mitsuru to come live with us instead of going back to France", Tamaki said while looking in between his brother and his Father..  
"And I can only assume that youbare Takumi's wife Mitsuru", Yuzuru saif as he looked at both his son's, Takumi wrapped hid arm around Mitsuru and Tamaki around Haruhi.

"TAMAKI HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER", Ranka screamed only seing Takumi and Mitsuru, then he noticed Haruhi and Tamaki., "TAMAKI YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN'', He said up to Tamaki with a bat.

''WOW Dad, this is Takumi Tamaki's younger brother'', Haruhi said as she covered Tamaki from her Dad.

''What's all the comotio...'', Anne-Sophie said, '' TAKUMI, MY LITTLE BOY, OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU''.

''It's nice to see you too mom and dad'', Takumi said while he hugged both his parents, '' Mom, dad already met her but you haven't, This is my wife Mitsuru, we just married, actually we met Tamaki and Haruhi during our Honeymoon, and well Haruhi convinced us that we should come live with them''.

''It's nice to meet you, you must be Anne-Sophie and you sir must be Suoh I have heard a lot from the both of you in fact, Anne-Sophie my family's company was friends with your family's company'', Mitsuru said.

''Oh really dear, well what's your family's last name to see if I can remember?'' Anne-Sophie asked.

''My family is the Kanoya'', Mitsuru said.

''WAIT ARE YOU RELATED AT ALL TO KANOYA MEGUMI?'' Tamaki asked a bit embarrassed since Haruhi was there.

''HUH, Why yes I am her younger sister'', she answred.

'' Are your parent's on good notes now?'' Haruhi asked, Why didn't I ask this before, she thought.

''Oh yes, after my sister came back from Tokyo she told Dad and Mom how she felt and somehow they managed to work it out'', said Mitsuru remembering what her sister had told her, ''She also talked about this young man who looked like Takumi and this other boy who was confident and someway or another he helped her with her feelings''.

''Oh you don't know that boy who helped her was Haruhi and I was the that looked like Takumi, you know at that time I used to think that what I had for Haruhi was Fatherly love but the when Kanoya-San came her recemblace to Haruhi kind of made me spend more time with her than my other friends'', Tamaki said remembering how the club had helped him realize what he felt for Haruhi.

''Your sister caused Haruhi to get Jeolus, Aren't I right?'' Tamaki asked as he showed Haruhi hi puppy dog eyes.

''Kind of, but at that time I had just realized my feelings thank's to Mai and well then than's to you sister Tamaki realized his'', Haruhi said while giving Mitsuru a smile.

''To be honest Haruhi I have nevern though of you as a crossdresser, How did that happen'', Mitsuru asked making Tamaki blush with embarasment.\

''It was all the Host club's fault they all though I was a boy and then I got nervous because Tamaki was flirting with me which led me into acidentaly dropping this 8 million yen, but at the time I couldn't pay that so I ended up becoming a Host, and that's what happend though Tamaki was the one who requested it and he was also the last one to find I was a girl in the host club'', she said as memories came flying back.

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

A maid walked toward the door as they made their way to the diner table.

''Excuse me Masters and Mistresses but all your friends are here do I let them in?'' Shima asked. (_SHIMA SECOND ESTATE HEAD-MAID)._

''You know Shima we come in even when the Boss say's NO, like we care'' The twins said as they walked in without permission and in back of them everyone else was standing.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Tamaki asked a bit worried that Haruhi and him might have forgotten something important.

''How rude Tamaki you forgot that Hikaru, Kaoru, Naomi, and I are getting married, today is Hikaru's and Kaoru's bachler party and Haruhi is coming with us to celebrate in the same Hotel we celebrated hers'', Masami said like it was something normal.

''Yeah Tono you and Takumi will be coming with us over to our manssion while Haruhi and Mitsuru go with them !'' Hikaru said.

Minutes later the two groups of seven were heafing their different ways.

AT THE HOTEL ROOM

''Everyone to sleep and Renge this one please try and not move from this room I am a lot more active than Haruhi is I will not tolerate it you got that, and that goes for everyone else except you Naomi since it's you wedding too!'' Masami said as she headed towards her bed after explaining every rule to the other ladies who were shivering.

''What exactly happened the night before you wedding Haruhi?'' Mitsuru whispered since neither of them could fall asleep.

''Well Renge had this idea that we should go and decorate the location where we held the after party and then then try and fix whatever was left to do in the chapel, by the time we got to bed it was over 10:00 pm, and then Renge went missing 10 minutes after Natsumi found her sleeping in the bedroom and pulled by her ear until she was next to her sleeping bag, and then we all fell asleep'', Haruhi said remembering the week before.

''Ah I see'', Mitsuru whispered back to her but it was just a little bit loud.

''Are you guys still up'', Natsumi asked as she stood up and just took a seat in the sleeping bag, '' I can't sleep and you guys look like you can't either, can I join you conversation'', Natsumi asked feeling a bit uncertant since Haruhi and Mitsuru were technically sisters now.

''SURE'', Both Natsumi and Haruhi answered at the same time.

''You guys act , and look like sisters, can I join you too?''Reiko asked as she did the same that Natsumi had done.

''Sure you can join us too Reiko'', Mitsuru said as Haruhi just nodded.

The girls spent hours talking to each other until they fell asleep.

BACK AT THE HITACHIIN MAIN MANSSION

''WE ARE SO NOT SLEEPING TONIGHT'', The twins both chered.\

''You guys are going to be so tired and sleepy tomorrow'', Honey said as he took a seat near Mori.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed.

''I don't know about you but I am heading to bed'', Tamaki said walking over to his sleeping bag.

''Watch out Boss we might have done something bad with that sleeping bag'', the twins both said making Tamaki go to his EMO CORNER .

''Relax Tono we didn't do anything'', Kaoru asured him, Tamaki made his way back to the slepping bag.

''I am going to bed too, and DO NOT WAKE ME UP BEFORE 10:00 AM'', Kyoya made clear.

''I will be doing the same as Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan'', Honey said in a complete adorable childish voice.

''Master's you have a visitor'', A maid said walking up to them.

''Oh really who?'' Kaoru asked.

''Oh it's jus me'', At the sound of this voice the pair of twins hid behind a couch, and the others did the same just to make sure they were save.

''HIKARU, KAORU Stop hiding from me I came for the wedding to say ''CONGRATULATION'' and now I leave'', the lady said walking out the room.

''By the way thank's Grandmother'', They both said as they got out from behind the couch, ''And hello Grandfather''.

''Congratulation boys, Oh but aren't all of you mariying soon?'' At this question everyone turned red except Kyoya who just kept his cool attitude well and of course Mori didn't blush either.

''Actually Granfather Tamaki is already married, the rest of us are in the fiance stage'', Kaoru said out of the blue.

''Oh really then, Congratulation to the newlyds, you married Fujioka-Sana right Suou-San'', He asked.

''Yes sir'', Tamaki answered.

''Lucky man, well then goodbye'', The man said as he left the room and joined his wife, but his wife was leaving in a motorcycle when he was leaving in his Limo.

After that everyone went to bed.

-**AUTHORS NOTES-**

**So here is chapter 5, please Review. **

**see you soon**

** Emily1050 &amp; Joky04**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Hitachiin Family)

''RENGE WAKE UP'', Natsumi shook her.

''I can sence that she will wake up in 3 minutes'', Reiko said.

As said Renge woke up in 3 minutes and 1/2 but oh well it was close enough.

Masami rushed us a lot and before we knew it we were at the same Chapel we had been a week before, Masami seemed to be getting tense, but Naomi was very very nervous she had been walking from side to side in the room. Then we heard a door open and saw the twin's father he was going to be walking the girls though the aisle. (_MASAMI'S AND NAOMI'S FATHER'S HAD BOTH PASSED AWAY WHEN BOTH GIRLS WHERE ONLY 3 IN THE SAME CAR ACCIDENT, MASAMI'S FATHER WAS KNOWN FOR RACING CARS AND THIS TIME TOOK HIS BROTHER-IN-LAW WITH HIM, THE CAR BEHIND THEM LOST CONTROL AND ENDED UP IN THE CAR ACCIDENT)._

''Girls we should get going the wedding will be starting any minute now'', Mr. Hitachiin said as he took Masami in his right hand and Naomi in his left.

As all five of the maid's of honor walked down the aisle to see the two grooms men and their two man of honor this were Tamaki and Kyoya.

Soon the Grooms were distracted from their five beautiful friends Haruhi, Renge, Natsumi, Reiko, and Mitsuru by their two beautiful soon-to-be-wife's.

Masami and Naomi walked down the aisle pretty fast from being nervous.

Soon they found themselves in the altar. All four of them were too nervous to hear what the pracher was saying until it came to the part where they heard their names being called out.

''Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin do you men take this women to be your wedded wife's in sicknes and in helth till death does you part?'' The preacher asked.

''YES WE DO'', Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time.

''Masami Ichinose and Naomi Fujibayashi do you both take this men to be your wedded hus...'' He soon got cut off by both girls.

''YES WE DO'', The cousin's said together nervously.

''May I have the rings ?'' The preacher asked.

Mori was holding Hikaru's and Masami's rings, and Honey had Kaoru's and Naomi's rings. (PS_ OK EVERYONE SO THEIR MAN's OF HONOR WERE TAMAKI AND KYOYA BUT THE RINGS WERE GIVEN BY HONEY AND MORI)._

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru repeat after me:

''I, ( Hkaru/ Kaoru), take you (Masami/ Naomi), to be our (wife's), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' the twins both said cutting the Preacher.

''I, (Masami/ Naomi), take you (Hikaru/ Kaoru), to be our (husband's), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' The girls both said looking straight into each's boy eyes.

''You may kiss the bride's'', The preacher said.

**5 HOURS LATER IN THE PLANE**

''Why exactly are we all tugging along?'' Haruhi asked a bit annoyed that she and Tamaki had baerly spent any alone time ever sice they had gotten married.

''Haruhi we did this because we realized that our weddings were so close to each other that they only give us a week of honeymoon, this way it's longer'', Hikaru said as he took a seat next to Kaoru in the seat's across from them Masami and Naomi were seeting down talking a bit to Renge and Natsumi in the other hand Reiko and Honey were being a cute couplee cuddiling the one with the other remembering that their wedding was next, Mitsuru was talking to Haruhi about how they were such a big family.

''You know as a kid I always dreamed of having a big family and ever since I met you I have that'', Mitsuru said with a smile.

''But Mitsuru didn't you have a big family with your Dad, Mom, Sister, Grand parents by both sides of you family?'' Haruhi asked.

''Well to be honest I don't know my grand parents that well, Megumi knows them better than I do, and even before my dad had that idea that almost caused him his marriage, him and mom weren't exactly close since they were married by an aranged marriage, unlike my dad I had this aunt that actually married someone who she wanted to marry and this person was a commoner which caused her legacy to go to my dad'', Mitsuru said looking sad.

''Why did you say had an aunt what happened, if it's not to much trouble'', Haruhi said.

''It's okay,m-my aunt passed away when I was 5 though I never met her, So what happened to you mom if it's not to much trouble'', She said.

''It's fine, my mom passed away when I was five, I can't really remember her'', Haruhi said, '' You know your aunt and my mom passed away in the same year''.

''Yeah'', she chuckeld as she stood up walked over to Takumi then she took a seat and soon fell asleep.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and there they did the same as everyone else in their still forming family.

**A WEEK LATER**

''I can't belive that our honeymoon is over alredy'', Masami cried as she took a seat in the airplane.

''OH NO I need to use the bathroom'', She said as she rushed to the bathroom in the past two days she had been going to the bathroom a lot of times.

Everyone except Kyoya were wondering what was happening.

**-AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: **So do you have a hint on what has Masami going to the bathroom?

**READER: **NO what is it,what is it?

**ME: **We have a special guest that's going to tell you an even bigger hint, Come innnnn.

**KYOYA: **Hey well here's my hint to every reader, in a few months Hikaru and her are not going to sleep at all.

**ME: **That's it, you know Kyoya I was hoping you would have said something that would give more of a hint.

**READER; **I KNOW I KNOW CAN I SAY IT.

**ME: **NO keep it to yourself.

**KYOYA: **You see it's obvious.

**ME: **BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, Ugh Whatever so bye guys, I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving. Please review I welcome criticism. Just no fire.

_Joky04 &amp; Emily1050_


	8. Chapter 8 ( News to the family)

''OH NO what is this?'' Masami screamed once more as she headed for the bathroom, they were still in the plane and this was he 10 th time in the bathroom .

''Congratulations Hikaru'', Kyoya told him.

Hikaru turned around to face Kyoya, ''For what?''.

''Masami is most likely pregnant'', Kyoya responded taking his seat next to Renge again, he said this pretty loud and the others all started to congratulate him, When she walked out and they started to congratulate her as well, she looked at everyone as to give her a hint to what was happening, then he noticed Hikaru talking to Kaoru about designing a new baby line and also she heard him say that they were going to decorate a room in the Manssion.

''Hey Reiko do you have any idea on what everyone has been saying ''Congratulations'' ? she asked hopefully.

''Oh that's right you were in the bathroom, Kyoya said that there's a pocibility that you are pregnant'', Reiko answered.

''KYOYA SAID WHAT?'' Masami asked.

''Oh Masa-Chan you didn't know, you Kao-Chan are most likely going to become a mommy and daddy'', Honey said as he looked at Masami with a smile and then looked at Reiko, ''I hope we become a mommy and a daddy someday too!''.

''Oh Mitsukuni, I hope so too'', Reiko said as he took her into a deep hug Mori's, wedding was just 2 days away and then it would be theirs, in a matter of 8 days.

''You know back when we I was in my 1st year of high school and you were in your 2nd, If you told me that Reiko would end up with Honey I would have laughed, but I would have done the same thing with us and Kyoya and Renge'', Haruhi said as Tamaki held her close to him.

''Haruhi, I want to be a daddy too'', Tamaki said looking down at his small wife.

''I want that too Tamaki ,just not now, you are going to start your second year in the University and I am staring my first, that's just going to have to wait a while'', She said, she knew that would hurt him but what could she do she didn't want to bother him in his career to take over the Suou Empire, he was the Suou's successor and she didn't wait to bother him with a pregnancy, and then there was her school she still had her dream of becoming a lawyer she knew that even if she did get pregnant she would still be able to become a lawyer and from her University but she wanted to wait.

''You know I guess your right, but still I would like to become a Daddy and when I am still young'', He said.

''Tamaki we are still too young I am only eighteen going to nineteen next year, and you are nineteen'', Haruhi said a bit annoyed that he hadn't stoped talking about this.

''I see okay, I will wait'', He responded, that made he feel better.

''_**ATENTION PASANGER'S PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS TURN OFF ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES YOU MIGHT HAVE, MAKE SURE TO YOUR SEAT-BELT ON WE WILL BE LANDING IN A FEW MINUTES''.**_

Once they were in the airport each going on their limos well except the four married couples those had plans together, one was to prank Mori with sending him a letter of some girl who had crush on him she was a super-model and she happened to be very good at martial arts, this wold be to see his reaction.

When the Hitachiin's and the Suou's arived at the Suou's manssion, the boys went to Tamaki's library to plan a prank ,and the girls walked over to the theatre while they waited for a maid to go to the pharmacy to buy a pregnacy test.

Once the maid came back,'' Oh Kimiko-San your back do you have the Pregnancy test?'' Haruhi suddenly getting exited.

''Yes Mistress Haruhi'', Kimiko said as she bowed and gave Haruhi the bag with the pregnancy test.

''Thank's Kimiko'', Haruhi said as she entered the theater and everyone looked at Haruhi.

''Is this it?'' Masami asked a bit nervous, Haruhi nodded.

Masami walked into the bathroom and did the test, then she walked out.

''So now we only wait five minutes'', Naomi said as she and the other three wife's took a seat with a clock in their Hands, A few minutes Haruhi looked at the clock then smirked

''It's time'', She said then everyone noticed that she was right.

''Haruhi, Naomi, or Mitsuru one of you please pick it up and see it first , no wait you all find out before me okay'', Masami said , she was trying to hide the fact that she was nervous but it was obvious.

Haruhi, Mitsuru, and Naomi did a Rock paper scissors to find out who would pick up the pregnancy test, ''Darn why me'' Haruhi thought. Haruhi walked into one of the many bathrooms that her home had once she walked out she had a smile.

''Oh let me see'', Mitsuru said rushing over to Haruhi and Naomi did the same.

''AWW'', Naomi cooed when she saw.

''Okay now show me what it says'', Masami said completely at her limit.

Whe she saw the pregnancy test she started to cry of hapiness.

''Oh how are you thinking of telling Hikaru?'' Naomi asked.

''Oh I got this I am going to tell him right now'', she said.

As the girls walked into the library where their husbands were they each walked over to their husband's.

''Um...Um Hikaru, Guys I have news for you'', Masami said, while rubbing her belly.

''I am pregnant'', she said while looking straight at Hikaru who was silent.

''We knew, It was obvious, I mean why else would you have morning sickness'', Tamaki and Takumi said at the same time. Both Mitsuru and Haruhi scolded their husbands but then they were cut by Kaoru.

''I am so Happy, I will be an Uncle, Congratulations again'', Kaoru said, as he went to his Sister-in-Law and hugged her tight and then he hugged his brother who was still silent.

''Um..Hikaru Honey are you not happy'', Masami asked as tears beggan to form in her eyes making Hikaru smile and hug her.

''OF COURSE I AM HAPPY, I WAS JUST SHOCKED, AND MASAMI WHAT SHOULD WE NAME THE BABY'', Hikaru screamed.

''Hikaru calm down and why pick out a name so early I am only a few days pregnant, we still have nine months to think'', She said.

''I guess I was just so Happy'', he said, then he noticed his wife was crying, ''Masami are you alright?''.

''I am fine those were just the hormones'', she said with a smile.

''Haruhi look at them they are so cute I want a baby too!'' Tamaki cried.

''Tamaki we dicussed this now let's give this couple some alone time that these will be the last nine months of peace that they will get in a while'', Haruhi said smiling at her friends.

''Oh hello mother, really, that's great, well um Masami and I have big news for you, WHAT OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IT, it's it's Mom Masami's pregna... he was cut by his mother's screaming which everyone could hear, and then the line went dead.

''What happened?''Masami asked.

''Well she's alredy calling all newspaper news channel and magazine to tell the news so should we call our friends?'' Hikaru asked as they took a seat in the couch.

A few minutes later.

''Um Boss is it okay if all our friends came over?'' Hikaru asked a bit nervous.

'' Of course Hikaru'', Tamaki and Takumi answered with similar smiles in both their faces.

''They seem more like twins every day'', Kaoru whispered to Naomi and she nodded.

''Few, Thank's Boss'', Hikaru said and then they heard the bell ring and all their friends walk in.

**2 DAYS LATER**

''Do you Morinozuka Takashi take this woman to be your wedded wife?'' the precher asked.

''Yes'', Mori answered,

then he smiled

Do you Sakagami Natsumi do you take this man to be your wedded husband?'' The preecher asked once again.

''Yes, I do'', She answered.

Then she smiled.

I now pronounce you Husband and wife.

**\- AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**READER: **AWW Hikaru and Masami are having a baby what's the gender?

**ME: **Calm down, I already know what it is in fact I have a lot of things planned, but it's a SECRET.

**MASAMI: **Can you whisper to me I deserve to know since I am the one who is pregnant.

**HIKARU: **NO Masami leave Joky0424 alone but it's supposed to be a secret until you are six months pregnant.

**MASAMI: **Alright I will wait

**TAMAKI &amp; TAKUMI: **Joky0424 does not own Ouran High School she only owns Masami, Naomi, Mitsuru, Natsumi, and Takumi/ Me.

**KAORU: **Of couse she doesn't she would have a heart attack.

**NAOMI: **Shut up Kaoru.

**HARUHI: **I al ready know what's coming up in the next three chapters. ^_^

**READER: **OH can you tell me?

**ME: **NO she cant, Anyways happy begining of the holidays.

_joky0424 &amp; Emily1050_


	9. Chapter 9 (The Morinozuka's ideal Honeym

Once the plane landed all but the Morinozuka's were surprised to see were they were.

''Um Mori, why are we in your family's competition kendo dojo in Hiroshima?'' Kaoru asked, everyone else was wondering the same thing.

''Well this is the Morinozuka's most popular resort, it's filled with dojo's, it's main goal is for every four years this is were the National Kendo competition final is held, am I right'', Kyoya said with complete confidence.

''Yeah'', Mori answered, as they all entered.

''Mori I know you and Natsumi are both really good at Kendo but could you have thought of a place with less troubles for pregnant women'', Hikaru said in an over protective way.

''It's fine Hikaru, like I said before I am only a few days pregnant and this is nothing that drastic, as long as do not do Kendo which I wouldn't do even wasn't pregnant but for the fact that I know nothing about it'', She said trying to sound convincing enough.

'' Actually Masa-Chan this resort has a pool and a park you can walk in'', Honey said with a smile.

''Honey have you been here before?'' Tamaki asked.

''Of course Tama-Chan I come here every four years to see the tournament's'', Honey answered.

''Tamaki you should really think of your question's before you ask them'', Haruhi scolded him.

''This are your different rooms keys please enjoy your stay'', The Receptionist said while giving them all a warm smile.

''I am so happpy, Takashi, I love you'', Natsumi said as her and her husband walked towards their room.

''Yeah'', He said as he picked her up bridal style and they walked into their bedroom.

-**IN-TAMAKI'S-AND-HARUHI'S-APARTMENT-**

''Haruhi are you feeling alright?'' Tamaki asked, with concern, she had been acting weird since the wedding.

''Oh yeah I am fine'', Haruhi said , ''Just a little hungry, that's all''.

''Really, well there's some Sushi in the fridge'', He said pointing to a little fridge, ''They alsoo have Miso soup, and some fancy tuna''.

''Okay thak's'', She said as she walked over to the fridge.

When Haruhi opened the fridge and she felt the smell of sea food which send her straight to the bathroom, at this Tamaki got nervous and he followed her to the bathroom. ''Haruhi maybe we should take you to a Hospital''.

''Uh No thank's I am fine'', She answered.

''No Haruhi I think you should really go to the Hospital'', Tamaki said very nervous that something could be wrong with her.

''TAMAKI IF I SAY I AM FINE I AM FINE YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE'', Haruhi yelled.

''I am sorry Haruhi, my love do you want to take a nap until dinner?"' He said as he carried her and put her in bed were she immediately fell asleep, He thought she looked so peacefull while sleeping.

**FOUR HOURS LATER:**

Both Tamaki and Haruhi had fallen asleep.

KNOCK

KNOCK

This woke Tamaki up he rushed to the door so that they wouln't wake Haruhi up.

''Tono why didn't you guys come to dinner?'' Kouro asked as he and the rest of the group walked in.

When everyone saw Haruhi sleeping they started wondering ehy she would be this tired.

''Um Boss why is Haruhi sleeping?'' Hikaru asked.

''She's just tired though she has been acting weird all noon, just let her rest'', Tamaki said walking to his wife.

''Okay'', Honey whispered.

''Hey Tamaki tomorrow let's spend the day at the pool'', Takumi said as he and Mitsuru walked over to him.

''Alright, but let me just say that's all we are going to do through this week'', Tamaki said looking at his brother and then at his sister-in-law and smiled.

All their friends stood there wondering what was wrong with Haruhi, they knew that Tamaki was worried they could see it in his eyes and in his voice, something was wrong.

''Tamaki maybe we should take Haruhi to a hospital, my family owns a few in this city'', Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

''I already told her that, and all I got from that was getting yelled at'', He said in sad tone.

''Tamaki has Haruhi had any simpthoms of anything'', Kyoya asked.

''Yeah, she was hungry earlier so she went to the fridge and I think the moment she felt the sea food smell, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up, is something the matter Kyoya?'' Tamaki asked even more woried at his friends expretion.

''Maybe you should wait at least four days before you take her to the Hospital'', Kyoya said in a serious tone.

''Okay'', He said felling a little better that his friend said that it could wait.

''Guys we should leave now''', Reiko said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Once again Tamaki and Haruhi were alone.

The next two days passed with no problem until day three.

''Oh no, no, no'', Haruhi said running to the bathroom. Tamaki woke up at the sound of his wife throwing up, He was very anxious to take the hospital but he still had to wait one more day.

As everyone except Mori, and Honey who were in the Dojo, walked into the pool, they saw a very strange thing the pool was closed, instead they decided that they would all have a walk around the Park.

''Haruhi, you sure are sweeting a lot!''Mitsuru said.

''Haruhi are you alright'', Tamaki asked worried.

''I am fine you gu...'' she started to say but then she slowly started to fall, Seing this Tamki rushed to the floor to catch her which he did, but she had fainted. Tamaki started crying while Kyoya called an ambulance.

Soon an ambulace took Haruhi and Tamaki to the closest Ootori Hospital.

The ambulance took a couple of minutes before getting to the hospital, at the same time that they rushed through the Emergency room their friends arived, rushing to the receptionist.

''Um excuse me we are looking for Suou Haruhi please'', Naomi pleaded.

''Oh yes she's in room # 204 in the 2nd floor'', She answered.

All of trhem rushed through the Elevator and through the 2nd floor except Kyoya who walked camly. When they found the room and opened the door they were surprised to see Tamaki and Haruhi both smiling at each other.

''What's wrong with her?'' Renge asked.

Tamaki looked at her, he was still smiling, ''Well, we just found out that she's allergic to Vanilla, and that's what the cake on Mori's wedding made off that's why she's been throwing up and well the reason why she fainted''.

Everyone started cracking up.

''When is she going home?'' Reiko asked giving Tamaki another smile.

''WE GO HOME NOW'' He shouted and rushing over to Haruhi and hugging her tight.

''LET ME GO TAMAKI'', She yelled at him this caused him to go to his emo corner.

The rest of the week passed by with no problem's and so Honey's wedding was coming closer.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**TAMAKI: **Joky0424 &amp; Emily1050 do not own Ouran High School.

**ME: **Do you have to remind me?

**HIKARU: **Yes because we don't ant to be owned by you guys, we like Hatori a lot better.

**MASAMI: **They might not own you but she owns me and your my husband. (she smacks him)

**ME: **WELL done Masami.

**MASAMI: **I Work out.

**HIKARU: **HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THIS MOODSWINGS ARE OVER?

**READER:** IT'S still nine more month's.

**ME: **I am sorry, I took a while, I just came back from Canada and while over there I caught a cold and now is when I finally feel better.

Emily1050 &amp; Joky04


	10. Chapter 10 (The Haninozuka Catastrofy)

''Um Misukuni?'' Honey heard someone calling him, he turned around he saw his brother walking up to him.

''Chika-Chan?'' Honey asked innocently holding Usa-Chan close to him.

'' Don't call me that Mitsukuni'', Yachikawa said.

''Um...sorry'', Honey said looking sad at his younger brother.

''Are you and your friends ready?''Chika asked with an angry look in his eyes.

''Yeah we are all ready, why?'' Honey asked a bit scared of his younger sibling.

''The maid just said that the girls called to say that they are already in the Chapel, and to tell you guys, that you only have 30 minutes before the wedding, no offense but usually The Groom is early and the Bride is late not thee way around'', Chika said before turning around and leaving.

''Honey walked into his room where he found his friends, they were all ready. '' Oh Honey-Sempai we just wanted to say that we are going to be late if we don't leave!'' Hikaru advised his friends.

''Alright Hika-Chan, LET'S HEAD TO THE LIMO'' Honey said as he got out of his room and headed towards the big stairs.

A few minutes later.

''Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, we have 10 seconds if not we will be late, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, OH NO WE ARE LATE'', The twins both said as the group of men entered the Chapel, to see a bunch of worried faces brighting up.

''You can advice the ladies that we have arrived'', Kyouya said to a waiter. The waiter moved fast to advice the girls what his master had said.

''Young Mistresses, The Mastor's have arrived and have ordered me to come and advice you, now if you excuse me,'' The waiter said as he left the room.

''Okay Reiko today is your wedding day,'' Naomi said looking at her friend,'' You look so cute''.

''Thank's'', Reiko answered, ''But you and Masami were the ones that helped me look this good, so thank you, Thank you all for helping me out today''.

''I am sorry, I can't be maid of honor any more since I have to start using loose clothing,'' Masami apologized as she rubbed her 3 week pregnant belly.

The rest of the wedding went just as planned a little late but it was there.

''Masami hurry up, the plane is leaving in 10 minutes everyone but us is on board'', Hikaru yelled at his wife who was in a bathroom throwing up the strawberry and chocolate cake.

''Hikaru don't you dare yell at me, I wouln't be going through this situation if it wasn't for you so stop talking'', She yelled back in a very angry tone.

''Alright my dear'', Hikaru answered a bit scared what this moodswings plus her usual behaviour would cause him.

A few hours later the group landed in their destination, or so they thought.

''Yesh you guys you could have told me we were going somewhere cold, and I wouldn't be wearing this sun dress'', Renge protested as the group came down the plane.

''But Renge-Chan we didn't get any place cold we got one of Reiko-Chan's family Resorts in the Caribbean'', Honey answered.

''I am sorry Honey, but unless it snow's in the Caribbean we aren't there'', Haruhi said pouting outside the window.

''Whaaat is this, this is not my family's resort'', Reiko said looking scared.

''That's what I thought when I read this'', Mitsuru said pointing up towards a sign that read ' Alaska'.

''Wait were in The United States, Yes'', The twins both said happily, but then they reminded themselves that this was a very cold area and their smiles turned into frowns.

''We can probably rent 8 hotel rooms for this week and...'' Kyouya started.

''And we can go cloth shopping, Right now'', Renge finished with a face that could see her yay.

A few hours later the girls came back to the hotel with a few bags for both the boys and them.

''I have never been so happy of going shopping'', Natsumi said looking for Mori.

The rest of the week was a freezing week, while the girls all stayed inside, the boys went ice skiing, to the girls it was the most boring trip except for Natsumi she too had news for everyone.

Oncce the plane landed they all felt relived of being back in their normal weather that was until Natsumi said she had news.

''Everyone I have news, specially for Takashi'', She said happily, '' I am pregnant''.

''Congratulations Natsumi, Mori'', Everyone sheered, Natsumi couldn't do anything but smile while Mori just froze to the news of him becoming a father.

-**Authors-Notes-**

**Me:** So tell me guys, Was this ending obvious?

**Natsumi: **What were you thinking, why mee, nooooooooo!

**Masami: **Don't worried, you will eventually get over it like I have done.

**Natsumi: **You mean you feel okay with this now.

**Masami: **Yeah

**Hikaru: **Yeah right, what happened this morning when you were crying over the fact that you will eventually get fat.

**Naomi: **Hikaru, those are called moodswings.

**Haruhi: **Yeah and Mori, you should probably prepare yourself for those.

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Tamaki: **Haruhi my dear when are we going to have babies?

**Haruh**i: Not even close.

**Tamaki: **Joky0424 will you do me the faavor?

**Me; **Look Tamaki, Haruhi knows what's coming and that's why she's scared.

**Kyouya: **Joky0424 does not own Ouran High SSchool.

**Takumi: **If she did, she would have a heart attack.

**Me: **Okay since this chapter is really short I will post chapter 11 today as well so see you in a few minutes, bye.


	11. Chapter 11 (The new boy in school)

**AN; Guys there is a new character in this chapter and Joky and I felt like we needed to ruch things a little when we wrote this, but it all leads to a reason that you'll see in future chapters, and the readers in wattpad already know, guys we beg you to please review. ^_^**

Kyoya's and Renge's wedding and Honeymoon Happened to be the last week of summer vacation that everyone got. After studying aboard for a whole year the Host club returned to the Ouran University, Mori and Haruhi in law school, Kyouya in Med school, The twins in a fashion specialty that Ouran has, Honey in the Chef section of the School, and Tamaki in the 'FOLLOW YOUR PARENT'S FOOTSTEPS' class with all the other girls. Mori and Haruhi were in two different classes since Mori was in his third year and H aruhi was in her first year.

''Oh my, It's Fujioka-Kun'', one of the old host guest said, '' I am sorry I mean Fujioka-Chan''.

''Actually Izumi, it's no longer Fujioka'', Haruhi told her friend who just smiled back at her.

''NO WAY YOU AND TAMAKI-SAMA MARRIED!'', Izumi screamed happily.

''WHAT?'', Haruhi heard a bunch of girls walking towards her happily as well.

That was until the room's presence changed from happy to cold, and suddenly a guy walks in, Izumi and the other girls except Haruhi thought he was hot not like the Host club but he could pass as one.

~~TIME~~SKIP~~

LUNCH TIME

''Oh Haruhi there you are'', Renge shouted as her and the other's not including Mitsuru her and Takumi were getting enrolled.

''Of course Renge this is my class!'' Haruhi said looking pretty angry.

''Haruhi are you okay?'' Naomi asked having a little trouble between Natsumi and Masami's moodswings.

''I am fine, let's just go to lunch and sit in the host club's table'', Haruhi said as she and her friends walked towards luch excited, that was ruined when they came uppon their club's table.

''Excuse us sir, but this is the Host, and Hostess club's table so can you please leave'', Reiko said.

''Uh I am sorry... but I don't care I got here first, anyways there's enough seats here for the six of you!'' The strange boy answered.

''Yeah but if you sit then one of our husbands or my sister-in-law or my brother-in-law wont get to sit'', Haruhi said getting annoyed.

''Oh your all married, well tht's too bad specially you Suoh-San'', The strange boy said.

''How do you know Haruhi?'' Masami asked just as annoyed or even worst than Haruhi.

''Were in the same class, he is new though, um I think you name was Igarashi Naoki, right?''Haruhi said looking at him.

''Yeah that's right beauty'', He said taking Haruhi and holding her close, Haruhi tried to pull herself free but he was too strong and then the girls tried to help but it was useless, when the boys started to enter the room and they saw Haruhi screaming and the other girls trying to help set her free, Tamaki jumped mad and Jealous who ever this guy was, he was getting expelled.

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY AND HOLD MY WIFE AND HER FRIENDS SO CLOSE'', Tamaki yelled taking the man by his shirts collar and putting him in the air making him drop Haruhi.

''Tamaki put him down, it it was just a misunderstanding I am sure of that', Haruhi tried to say.

''Haruhi did this man harm you?'' Tamaki asked looking her over to see if she had any brusses then he noticed her hand had a red mark from Naoki holding her so tight, ''you bastard, How dare you make a red mark on my wife's hand''.

Now Tamaki was once again holding the man up in the air, ''Tamaki put him down'', Haruhi ordered.

''Don't worry Haruhi I will get hiin=m expelled let me call my father'', Tamaki said sticking his phone out.

''Your daddy won't be able to expell me because I am a close good friend of the Chairman'', Naoki said, '' Perhaps your Father should stop trying to marry you to good women, she should have had a choice just like all of the others, they are all pretty ladies'', at this comment all of the other boys got mad and jealous.

''Listen up Igarashi-San, We know perfectly fine who you are, and I doupt that the chairman wouln't listen to Tamaki and also none of us here had arranged marriages we are all married out of love'', Kyouya said looking at his computer and then at Naoki.

''How did you know who I am?'' Naoki asked.

''I usually investigate about the new students and that's what I did to you'', Kyouya answered looking back at his computer.

''You have no right to do such a thing'', Naoki said glaring at him.

''WRONG , Kyouya-Sempi has permission as you see, we are the top five families in Japan, Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitzukuni and us the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru'', The twins both said, ''and these are our wife's, Ootori Renge, Suou Haruhi, Morinozuka, Natsumi, Haninozuka Reiko, and Masami and Naomi Hitachiin''.

''No way'', Naoki said.

''Do you need the news papers to proof this'', Kyouya said glaring at Naoki which ended up in Naoki feeling a little intimidated.

''Nao-Chan could have started in our good side but now you have just started in our bad side, and you do not want to get on our bad side'', Honey said in an angry face.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed.

''Father yes expell Igarashi Naoki'', Tamaki said into the phone.

''Why Tamaki?''Yuzuru asked.

''He was flirting with Haruhi, Renge, Natsumi, Naomi, Reiko,, and Masami and then he hurt Haruhi'', Tamaki said extreamly mad.

''No wait Tamaki this was a misunderstanding, forget what Tamaki just said'', Haruhi said while glaring at her husband.

''Okay but Haruhi if Naoki does anything else inform me imediatly'', Yuzuru said, ''Oh and don't call me okay''.

''Alright'', Haruhi said as she hanged up the phone.

''Haruhi he hurt you'', Tamaki said.

''It's okay Tamaki if something like this happens to any of us or Mitsuru we tell Yuzuru imediatly okay'', Haruhi said looking at her friends and siblings-in-law who were entering the cafeteria, ''Now please Igarashi-San leave''.

Naoki left and the day kept on as if nothing that was until the afternoon.

''Oh no not again'', Haruhi said as she rushed to the bathroom in the middle of dinner.

''Haruhi have you eaten any vanilla at all?''Tamaki asked following her to the bathroom.

''No not that I know of'', Haruhi answered.

''Well then what could be wrong'', Tamaki asked looking at her worriedly.

''If it makes you feel any better Mai and I are going to the hospital for our anual check up tomorrow'', Haruhi said looking at him.

''Okay''.

''I am going to bed'', Haruhi said giving him a kiss'' Good night''.

''Good night, sleep well I will head to bed too in a few minutes'', Tamki said.

''Okay'', She said as she headed upstairs she had an idea of what was going on but she didn't want to bealive it not yet.

Tamaki was sitting in the living room deep in thought as he got a phone call but when he looked it was am unknown caller and then he answered.

''Hello'' he said

'' enjoy you little wife while you have her I will steel Haruhi from you''.

-**Authors-Notes-**

**Me:** So who do you think is calling, oh but its so easy to know.

**Haruhi: **I got to say I am a little happy that Tamaki was worried about me.

**Me: **Of course you are anyways this is todays second post guys I have no idea when I will post again hopefully soon, Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for any mispelled words, I was kind of in a hurry and didn't get to check the grammar when Joky send it to me.

Joky04&amp; Emily1050


	12. Chapter 12 (Who would have thought)

''Oh hey Haruhi'', Mai said happily as she entered the Suou estate 2.

''Hey Mai, are you ready to go?'' Haruhi asked her old friend.

''Yeah sure, by the way were's Tamaki?''She asked.

''You know he has preparation classes, right?'' Haruhi responded living the room and heading towards the waiting limo.

''Have a great day Mistress Haruhi and Mai-Sama'', The maid said as she opened the door of the mansion.

''So um Haruhi, why are you so nervous about this check up?''Mai asked in the limo.

''Uh I have some doubts, about a certain something that involves Tamaki and I'', Haruhi said blushing to the fact that her friend had been able to notice her change of attitude.

The rest of the car ride went in complete silence, Haruhi did not want to give Mai any ideas until it was proven and Mai could tell her friend was trying to avoid talking. I n the Hospital two nurses were waiting for them, One took Haruhi and the other took Mai to different rooms.

'What's taking them so long' Haruhi thought in the room for her results. Then finally a nurse and a doctor walked in the room both smiling at Haruhi.

''Congratulations '', The doctor sheered he must have been in his twuenty's.

''Congratulations for?'' Haruhi asked.

''You are going to be a mother '', The nurse responded.

''HUH NO NOT, AFTER I TOLD TAMAKI WE WOULDN'T YET!'' Haruhi screamed.

''Hey Haruhi what's the matter?'' Mai asked walking in the room.

''Miss, Mrs. Suou is pregnant'', The nurse simply said.

''No way, Tamaki is going to be so Happy, let's go tell him the news'', Mai said grabbing Haruhi and pulling her out of the Hospital.

''Mei wait, I want to tell Tamaki when I am ready and that's just not today, so please keep it to yourself for now'', Haruhi ordered.

''At lest Haruhi,I tell Cassanova'', Maii said, they had both been dating since the Host Club's good-bye party.

''Fine but just him and make sure he doesn't tell TAMAKI'', Haruhi said witha an emphasize on Tamaki.

''Okay'', she anwered, 'you said Tamaki so I can tell everyone else, yay', she thought.

When Haruhi got home she was surprised to see that none of her friend nor family were there not even Tamaki, she woundered what could be wrong.

''Welcome home '', Shima said.

''Good afternoon Shima, Shima do you know where Tamaki is he should have been back by now'', Haruhi asked a bit nervous.

''Actually Mistrees, the Master called earlier to say that had called and he had gotten a call from his family's main Hospital from your health condition, he said something about some big news'', She said.

'Kyouya got a phone call from the Hospital I went to today, and this phone call was about me which means Tamaki's is going to find out that we are going to be Parent's', Haruhi thought headding to her room.

At 10:00pm Takumi and Mitsuru arrived they had all been with Tamaki and Kyouya but they had decided to leave, Haruhi was sitting in the waiting room of the Suou estate #2, waiting for her family.

''Congratulations Haruhi'', Takumi exclaimed.

''I gess Kyouya told you everything?'' Haruhi asked getting annoyed.

''Well Yeah, If you are wondering where Tamaki is he is still talking to Kyouya'', Mitsuru said looking at Haruhi and knowing that she was wondering that same thing, then Haruhi gave her a thank you smile, and she just nodded.

Haruhi decided to head to bed since she did have class the next day. In bed Haruhi rolled around, with a million thoughts in her mind, After a few minutes she heard someone walking up the stairs and opening the door to her's and Tamaki's room, Haruhi was surprised to see Tamaki so calm entering the room quietly trying not to wake her up.

''Tamaki, why are you so late?''Haruhi asked sitting up.

''Oh Haruhi, my dear I caught up in a conversation with Kyouya about what we are going to do'', Tamaki said.

''What do you mean?'' Haruhi asked giving him a confused look.

''Haruhi were not just having one child, we are having three!'' Tamaki said and his eyes light up with Happiness.

''WE ARE HAVING TRIPLETS?'' Haruhi asked, ''I thought one was bad enough''.

''What do you mean bad enough, don't you want to have kids Haruhi?'' Tamaki asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

''Of course I do, Tamaki this is just sudden, but I love the Idea of becoming the mother of your children'', She said, Tamaki smiled at her comment.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: **Short chapter. But don't worry, today I will post three chapters because in wattpad Joky and I posted the last chapter yesterday and we were like, let's finish it in as well, but don't you worry this has twenty four chapters and I am proud to say that according to the wonderful Wattpad readers it may have a sequel so we'll see.


	13. Chapter 13 (The first Check-up)

''Hey Boss!'' Hikaru called to Tamaki as they both headed to club.

''Oh hey Hikaru, I didn't see you there'', was Tamaki's response.

''So Boss how's Haruhi doing over the fact that she is having triplets?'' Hikaru aske knowing his good friend Haruhi didn't want to have kids in a while, but she didn't just end up having one she ended up with three.

''To be honest Hikaru she's taking it quite well'', Tamaki said as he had one of his sudden ilusions in which Haruhi and him were with their three little babies.

''Hey Milord, Hikaru wait up'', Hikaru and Tamaki both turned around to see Kaoru walking up to them.

''Hey Kaoru'', Hikaru said hapily to his twin.

''Hello Kaoru, how are you and Naomi doing?'' Tamaki asked.

''Were fine thankyou Boss'', Kaoru said.

''How many nicknames do you guys have for me?'' Tamaki asked getting a bit anoyed.

''We only have three'', Hikaru started.

''Which are'', Kaoru continued.

''Milord, Boss, and Tono!'' they both finished as they walked in the club room. Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Takumi, Mitsuru, Naomi, Reiko, and Renge were all in the room the whole host club were missing Haruhi, Natsumi, and Masami today.

**FLASHBACK**

_**''HEY HARUHI YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME TO MY CHECK-UP TOMORROW, THAT WAY WE KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE'', Massami asked.**_

_**''I WOULDN'T MIND BUT LET'S GET NATSUMI TOO, THAT WAY IS THREE BIRDS'', HARUHI ANSWERED.**_

_**''OKAY LET'S GO ASK'', MASAMI SAID AS SHE AND HARUHI HEADDED BACK TO NATSUMI'S CLASSROOM.**_

_**''UH NATSUMI, WE WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANT TO COME WITH US TO OUR CHECK-UP TOMORROW THAT WAY WE KILL THREE BIRDS WITH ONE STONE'', MASAMI SAID.**_

_**''YEAH THAT'S NICE'', SHE ANSWERED WITH A SMILE.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When the club opened the doors and the many boys and girls entered they were surprised to see some boys sad or flustered because their Hostess were missing.

When the time to close the club came the Host's and Hostesses that were present took a few steps towards the different couches around the room.

IN THE HOSPITAL WITH THE GIRLS AROUND THE SAME TIME

''Mrs. Suoh please follow me'', a very kind nurse said to Haruhi leading he to the room.

Haruhi could feel he heart beat, but that was interupted when she felt the cold cream that gave her chills. The nurse started to move an object around Haruhi's belly to see what they could find. Haruhi started to cry when she noticed what looked like one head.

''As you cand see this is one of the head's,'' the nurse said poiting towards the little head, she moved to the right and found anothe little head, and a few minutes later they found the third Baby.

At this time Haruhi couln't hold her tears back no more, she blamed it on the moodswings.

LATER AT THE SUOH MANSSION

''So Haruhi how was the check-up?'' Masami asked.

''It was fine'', she answered, then she noticed Tamaki crying in his EMO Corner, '' Tamaki why are you crying?'' she said a bit annoyed.

''I wasn't there to see my babies today'', he said as he kept on crying.

During dinner the family talked about their day and how everything haad gone perfectly, except loosing the customers at the host and hostess club today.

The next day came and once again Haruhi was back in school.

''Class today we are going to be having a mock trial, I am going to pair you up and these will be your partners till you go into your second year so here I go:

Ayake and Tasuki

Yasha and Hiyosuka

Akiye and Chikako

Haruhi and Naoki

ect'' the teacher anounced.

Haruhi looked at Naoki in a very angry and flustered sight, she knew wouldn't e happy, '' So class get with your partners and start working on your asingment, also in that table are the papers with the cases that you will be representing'', the teacher said.

''So um... Suoh-San is your little boyfriend going to fire the teacher for putting you with me'', Naoki said as he gave Haruhi a smirk.

''Do not talk like that about Tamaki or any of our friends like that while I am present, and as for your question it's none of your concern'', Haruhi said with a stern look then they both feard the bell ring which ment it was time for Lunch.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**Like said there is still one more chapter for tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14 (The first mock-trial)

''Uh Haruhi can I ask why you have been so quite all lunch time, it's not normal, you usually at least say two sentences but today not even a word'', Masami, ''are you alright?.''

''OH...yeah,'' She answered.

''Haruhi I can't help but think that you are feeling uncomfortable,'' Mitsuru said noticing her sister in law was looking sad.

''HARUHI WHAT IT IS IT, YOU AND I ARE BESTIES YOU CAN TELL ME,'' Renge said looking at her best friend.

''The thing is that... Do you guys remember that guy Naoki Igarashi?'' She asked hopefull so that she wouldn't have to remind them.

''Yeah, of course it's the guy who was sitting in the Clubs table last week right?'' Natsumi said completle confident.

''That's right well, you know how in law school we have mock-trials,'' she said getting nervous.

''Yeah,'' Reiko said.

''Well put us as partners from today..till the day I graduate,'' Haruhi said feeling uneasy.

''No way, Tamaki is going to fire , and then he's surely expelling Igarashi-San,'' Naomi said looking at her friend.

''I think that unless you want Tamaki to find out, or any of the other guys we should change the subject'', Renge said pointing to the door where their friends were entering.

'Haruhi are you ok, you look like if your sick,'' Hikaru said taking his seat next to Masami.

''No Hikaru I am fine, just nausea,'' she said trying to look away.

''Haruhi I heard your class just found who their partners for the rest of the year were,'' Kyouya said, he had this look like he already knew.

''Really?, Haruhi who did you get, Let me guess Akiye Nakamura,'' Tamaki said suddenly getting exided.

Haruhi gave Kyouya this kill look, that did absolutly nothing after all he was the shadow king,'' No Tamaki, I got I..Iiigarrasshi-San,'' she said, she wasn't looking up but she knew that Tamaki was either sulking or he was frozen.

''So uh Haru-Chan, Masa-Chan, and Sumi-Chan how are the three of you doing?'' Honey tried to break the uncomfortable silence that spread across the table.

''Yeah Honey-Sempai everything is going just fine,'' Masami said noticing what Honey had done.

''Yeah, everything is fine here too!'' Natsumi answered giving Honey and Mori a warm smile.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru they had both been feeling weird and now finally the atmosphere was calming down.

Haruhi decided to look up and smile, but when she did she noticed Tamaki taking his phone out and calling someone.

''Excuse me everyone'', He said walking towards the door to take the call. Haruhi felt uneasy with this.

After Lunch

''So Suou-San how did your husband take the news?'' Naoki asked again, this time only reeceving a glare from Haruhi, Haruhi sigh and looked at their case.

Their case was about this young woman who was having an abortion and did, the doctor did not call the parents of the juvenil until three days after the abortion, and now the parents were suing the clinic.

'Ha this girl must be very unhappy, sertanly killing her own child' Hauhi thought, ''Igarashi-Kun I would rather we take the parent's side and defend them,'' she said looking at Naoki.

''No way, I can't believe that you believe that this seventeen year old should not have had this abortion,'' he said, ''That's just stupid, don't tell me that you are one of those people that believe that an abortion is the same as killing.''

''To be honest I never thought of myself as one of those people, but now that I myself am becoming a mother I realize that just because it's still forming doesn't mean it's not alive, if it weren't alive from the begining it wouldn't grow, nor kick, and when it's born it wouldn't cry nor move it be just like a doll,'' she said realizing just how much she had change but she was happy about it.

''Wait your pregnant?,'' He asked.

''Yeah I am having triplets'', she said while smiling at the thought.

''Wait but then that mean.. Uh how much time do you have,'' he asked cutting himself down.

''Three weeks," she answered rubbing her tummy.

"Oh well then I guess...Congratulations", Naoki said with a fake smile.

A teacher walked in the room and whispers into their teacher. "Um Suoh-San the Chairman wants a word with you".

Haruhi walked a bit nervous, she wasn't sure if Tamaki had told his dad, but she was defenetly mad.

Knock  
knock

"Suoh-San please come is waiting for you", the receptionist said motioning for Haruhi to follow her.

When Haruhi got to Yuzuru's room she was surprised to see that Tamaki wasn't there, this just put her more and more nervous.  
"Welcome Haruhi", Yuzuru said looking up at Haruhi.

"Hello", she said politely.

"Oh come on Haruhi why so formal?" he asked a bit hurt.

"I am sorry but as long as we are in school then me as a student and you as my chairman I must be polite", She said in confidence.

"Alright", he said a bit sad.

"Is there a reason for you to have called me here, if not can I go back to my class?" Haruhi said annoyed.

"Oh yes, Haruhi I don't know if you have noticed this but Tamaki is jealous of this Igarashi", Yuzuru said with a blank expression.

"To be honest yes, but Igarashi-Kun hasn't done anything wrong were just partners for the mock-trial", Haruhi tried to defend.

"Haruhi I know the Igarashi family, and I have known ever since they sent their heir to Ouran, that they are up to something and now I know what it is," He said, "Their trying to steel you away from the Suoh family".

Haruhi gave a curious look," Why do they care about me".

"The Igarahi family has always blamed us about the fact that they got last place in a old competition that all rich families would participate, the winning families, Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and the Morinozuka family, all the other families got over it and accepted that we are the top five families in Japan but the Igarashi family hates the five, especially the Suoh's, and they always try to steel from us", He explained.

"I see, so in other words, your going to do something to change my partner", she said.

"That's right".

"Ok, just one thing, even if they tried to 'steel me away' I would say no".

"Well that makes me feel better", He said giving his daughter in law a warm smile.

"Mr. Chairman I married Tamaki out of love no other reason", she explained.

"I see, well that makes me happy, oh by the way Tamaki send me an email to tell me that you were pregnant, is it true?" he asked.

"Oh, yes I am pregnant but not just ine three".  
"You should head to class, I will see you later", he said.

Haruhi walked back into her room happily, but when she saw Tamaki she got nervous and filled with jealousy.  
"Haruhi guess who's transfering to your class Mitsuru and she's going to be your new partner".

**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**That's it for tonight see you next week.**

** joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	15. Chapter 15 (Tamaki's secret)

"Haruhi you and I are partners isn't that great?" Mitsuru asked, she knew her friend was having lots of moodswings.

Haruhi sigh she was annoyed, but relieved that Naoki wouldn't get expelled. Later that day.

'I can't believe how late it is Tamaki is going to kill him', Haruhi thought. Naoki, Mitsuru, one of Naoki's boy cousins and her had decided to go out to eat, and now she was late.

"HARUHI", Tamaki asked annoyed, while Haruhi and Mitsuru walked in the mansion.

"Welcome Home Mistresses", Shima said to the two girls.

"Mitsuru, Haruhi are you alright, did some pervert try and attack you?, Oh no Tamaki the babies", Takumi asked, getting worried.

"Relax Takumi, I just got a phone call from the Igarashi Mansion, to tell me that Mitsuru and Haruhi had gone out to eat qith Igarashi Naoki and one of his cousin's who happens to be a boy, am I right Haruhi", he said annoyed.

"That's right, don't worry Takumi", Haruhi said, she had a blank expression like she didn't like how Tamaki was acting.

The rest of the week passed with Haruhi and Tamaki only speaking a few words to each other like "Hello" and sometimes "How was school/ or How did it go in your check-up?". Haruhi couldn't stand the tension between her and him anymore.

"I am sorry Tamaki, but I can't stand this anymore. If anything happens, I will be living with Mai in her apartment, take care. I love you

Haruhi", she said while typing to her 'HUSBAND'.

Tamaki was in his class using his lap-top when he received the message, tears began to roll down his face, he wouldn't make it a day without the love of his life, he nedded to fix this."Kazuki-Sensei can I take my leave early?" he asked.

"As you wich Suoh-Sama... Now back to the lesson," Kazuki said not paying much atention to Tamaki.

Tamaki hurried out of his classroom heading towards his father's office, he explained and was alowed to leave he also decided to bring Cassanova-kun along since he knew where Mai lived, they're dating.

"Bossanova-kun thank you for coming with me," Tamaki said, he was jumping around nervously, 'what if Haruhi ignores me?, no worse what if ahe never let's me see my children?' he thought.

When Tamaki and Cassanova got to Mai's apartment they knocked and knocked, Cassanova decided to call Mai.

"Hey Mai I l've been knocking on your door for half an hour," he said into the phone.

"Oh I am not home, I Went to help Haruhi go to the doctor.. but don't worry we're only 3 minutes away," she anwered.

Three minutes passed and just as promised the girl's arrived.

"Ritsu I thought you were alone," Mai said when she noticed Tamaki, at hearing this Haruhi who was behind her looked up from a picture.

"Tamaki... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?," she asked it was obvious she was mad.

"Haruhi please hear me out, I never meant for you to feel lonely and sad," he said, "I guess I never told anyone but when Takumi and I lived in France the Igarashi family tried to buy my mothers family company many times, if it wasn't for father the company wouldn't have made it to when I was eleven, after that the Igarashi family tried to make Takumi and I intimidated by them and now that they know that you and Mitsuru are important to us...their trying to take you away,"he said tears running down his face, "Haruhi I love you, I can't live without you, the strange calld I have been making have been to the Suoh's bodyguard's for if they tried and hurt you, I am sorry," Tamaki was in the floor crying like he'd just said something that been held oht for years.

"It's okay Tamaki, I forgive you, but I am feeling tired so ket's hurry back home, I am glad I forgot to bring my bags," she said feeling guilty for hurting Tamaki.

When the two got home they saw three limousines outside of their manssion, they recognized the limos one was from the Haneynozuka family, another was from the Ohtori and the last one was Hitachiin. They weren't expecting visitors but they knew that their host club family was waiting for them.

"Guys why are you here?" Haruhi asked she was mad and anoyed.

"To be honest Haruhi, Kyouya called us to meet here to tell us some important news," The twins said making their way towards Haruhi.

"The news is important to all of us becpuse this can affect all of us," Kyouya sigh," Igarashi Naoki is getting married."

"That's great, that way he wont bother us anymore," Takumi said getting exited.

"I don't think you get it Takumi, he's getting married to .." Kyouya said hesitant, "to Natsumi's sister."

-AUTHORS-NOTE-

**HARUHI-**I hate the Igarashis

**RENGE-** Natsumi your sister has bad taste.

**NATSUMI**-Oh well joky04 and Emily1050 does not own ouran high school

**MASAMI-**Note to readers the next chapter is five months into the pregnacy.

**ME- **Anyways that's for the next chapter. Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. don't forget to review.

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	16. Chapter 16 (Different types of families)

''Wow Haruhi you sure have grown,'' Ranka said as he opened his apartment door to Haruhi.

''Thank's dad!'' she answered in a serious tone. Haruhi had lately helping Mitsuru in finding her cousin and uncle, but they didn't have much progress.

''What brings you by?'' asked Ranka, noting that his daughter never came to visit.

''Mitsusru and I have been trying to get away from the Igarashi's by trying to look for her family, but so far nothing, though we came here because when we were looking through the name list of her family and we stumbled across her aunt I kind of felt like maybe you knew so I came here, she's waiting outside in the limo,'' Haruhi explained to her father.

''What's the name of this aunt of hers then?'' he asked.

''Her name was... Kanoya Kotoko,'' Haruhi said, she didn't know what she had said but her father's expression was ugly,''So...um..dad do you know her?'' she asked.

''Haruhi... yes I did know her, an..and so did you,'' he said with a heavy sigh,''Kanoya was your mothers maiden name.''

''WHAT?'' Haruhi yelled in panic,''YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT MITSURU AND I ARE COUSINS.''She asked in complete shock,''of course it would be this way that's why we look so much alike, I have to go tell the news to Mitsuru dad, um See you later.''

"Oh Haruhi did you find something? " Mitsuru asked she was standing next to the limo, haruhi nodded, "So does your dad know where I can find my uncle and cousin?"she asked.

"Actually even I know where to find them!"she said as she sigh in frustration, "I know it's hard to believe but..but my mom's maiden name was Kanoya Kotoko."

"I knew it, it just Wasn't posible that you looked so much like the pictures I have of when she was our age, my dad always said that Megumi and I looked a lot like our aunt too, I have been trying to deny the truth, but I found my family," Mitsuru said in tears.

"It's okay, so I gess now we are sister's-in-law and blood cousin's," Haruhi chuckled.

"I wonder how we will tell the guys," asked Mitsuru.

"No idea, but the sooner we get home the sooner they will find out", said Haruhi. The rest of the ride was them catching up as to family issues, when they got home they saw four limosine's which they knew to well one was from the Ohtori family another from the Hitachiin family another from the Morinozuka family and the last from the Haninozuka.

" Welcome home Mistresses you're husbands and friends are waiting in the dining room," Shima said as Haruhi and Mitsuru walked in.

When they got to the room they found their friends talking about baby's. "Well aren't we lucky we get to tell everyone the news," muttered Mitsuru, Haruhi just nodded, the room's attention turned to them.

"GIRLS YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS," Tamaki and Takumi both said exited.

" What is it?" Asked a very confused Mitsuru.

"Well why don't we let Kyouya and Honey explain," said Tamaki as he motioned for Haruhi and Mitsuru to take a seat next to them.

"Tamaki there's nothing to explain Renge and I adopted a boy about two weeks ago and we will be bringing him home tomorrow, that and Renge is pregnant, we found out yesterday she is three months pregnant," Kyouya said.

"Congratulations," both girls said, " And what's Honey's news?"

" Reiko-Chan is one months pregnant, " Honey said hapily all their friends congratulated them.

"Well I gess we have news too, right Haruhi?" she asked, Haruhi nodded.

"We found Mitsuru's family and her cousin has been close to all of you," Haruhi said with a smirk.

"Really who?" Takumi asked.

"Turns out Haruhi and I are cousins!"Mitsuru said.

"What?," everyone asked.

"My mom was her aunt, so here it goes my mom was a heiress she fell in lov e and was disowned, her maiden name Kanoya Kotoko, when she married dad she became Fujioka," Haruhi said. All their friends were thinking of the same thing 'Then that explains the resemblace'.

"So then I gess that the only ones without children are Kaoru, Naomi, you and I. And I think that Kaoru and Naomi are going to have kids soon," Mitsuru said frustrated.

"Don't worry Mitsuru, we will ha children when the time comes," Takumi tried to comfort his wife, but he to wanted a child.

The rest of the week went by no proble that was until September 13th she woke up directly heading to the bathroom. At the sound of his wife vomiting Takumi woke up and runned to the bathroom in their room.

**TAMAKI'S AND HARUHI'S ROOM**

Haruhi stood up she stared at herself in the mirror, she had a huge stomach, but what most surprised her was that she still hadn't felt the babies move, she was a bit worried but she shook it off knowing that she was going to the hospital the next day.

"HARUHI," screamed Tamaki walking into the room, he was more exited than ever.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Isn't tomorrow when we get to find out the gender of the baby's? " Tamaki said, Haruhi had forgotten.  
"That's right but why are you so exited its no different than when Hikaru and Masami found out that they were having a boy, or when Mori and Natsumi found out they had a boy too," she said this send him to his **EMO-CORNER.**  
"Haruhi doesn't care about the gender of our baby's, " he muttered.  
"I do care but thats not so important, what's important is that they are healthy and strong", she replied annoyed.

The next day the Host Club were all headed to the hospital where the newest Ohtori family memeber was waiting.''Haruhi who do you think he'll look like?'' Renge asked Haruhi the guys were in another limo.

''Renge, your adopting this child it's most likely he doesn't look like you or Kyouya,'' Haruhi said, she sounded tired, well what do you expect a small woman carrying at least 20 pounds extra going on such a long car drive, this child wasn't at any of the local Ohtori hospital, not even the Main Ohtori hospital, he was at a hospital 2 hours away.

When the Host and Hostess Club got to this so called hospital in the middle of a not well developed area, they were surprised,all except Kyouya and Mori , this hospital was actually in preaty good.

''Let's hurry up and get out so that, those of you that are going to your monthly check-up can make it on time,'' Kyouya said as the group entered the hospital when they walked in they saw a receptionist.''Excuse me I am Ohtori Kyouya,'' he said looking at the girl she blushed deeply looking at the handsome boys.

''And who are these lovely companions,'' she said in a seductivly voice making everyone jelous except for the boys,Haruhi and Mitsuru. Sudenly Tamaki took out a rose from the nowhere and gave it to the girl making Haruhi jelous now, the receptionist looked at the flower then blushed, Takumi did the same as his older brother also causing Mitsuru to get Jelous, this was not good if you got the seven hostess jelous there is surely to be chaos.

'Why you little, how dare you act so friendly to our husband's and your boss, now your going to hear me,' Renge said, she walked over to the table,''Listen up you little bastard, this seven men are already married and we will not let you off easyly am I right Hostess Club,'' Renge screamed, the receptionist who had aperantly not seen the girls seemed to gulp.

''Girls calm down all but Hafuhi and Mitsuru have no reason to be jeolus seing as Tamaki and Takumi were the only ones flirting,'' Kyouya said holding Renge ang then looking at the two Suoh sister's-in-law.

''What?, no we wouldn't call it flirting, but we are host and our responsability is to make eveery girl happy,'' Tamaki and Takumi said to their wifes who seemed to calm down.''We act like this to beutiful ladies,'' they kept, making Haruhi and Mitsuru mad again,'' But with the love of our lives Haruhi/Mitsuru, we can be happy too.''

'They saved themselves,' Kyouya thought, then he looked back to the receptionist who was as red as a tomato.''As I was saying I'am Kyouya Ohtori owner of this hospital, this is my wife Renge,'' He said.

''I'am Tamaki Suoh, and this is my beutiful wife Haruhi,'' Tamaki said motioning to Haruhi.

''I'am Takumi Suoh Tamaki';s younger brother, this is my wife Mitsuru,'' He said exitedly.

''We are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and this are our wifes Masami and Naomi,'' the twins exlaimed.

''I'am Haninozuka Mitskuny, and this is my wife Reiko-Chan,'' He said hapily as he jumped on top of Mori,''and this Morinozuka Takashi my cousin and his wife Sumi-Chan.''

''Yeah,''Mori agreed.

''We are here for the adoption of Hansuke,'' Kyouya said to the receptionist who seemed to realyze who she was talking to.

''Right this way,'' said a doctor walking up yo the group, they all nodded Tamaki and Takumi were more excited they stared screaming of happiness.

''YEAH WE'RE GOING TO BE UNCLES,'' They boyh repeated over and over again, till the girls noticed that if the guys went inside making so much noise it would wake the baby up. They both glared at the and then smacked them. The smack seemed to have worked Tamaki and Takumi had both calmed down.

''Here you go this is your new son Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori,'' The doctor said she imediatly gulped when she saw two read-heads and two blonde's surrounding the Ohtori family 'They will make a great family' she thought as she walked away, she came back a few minutes after with a file in her hand,'' Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori this is the birth certificate and he is now legaly your child.''

Kyouya took the file and then the Host Club all decided to acompany their wifes in the check-up. Tmaki was the only one in the room with Haruhi when a nurse came in. ''Mr. and seems like everything is going fine with the baby's, and well would you like to know the gender's?'' she asked suddenly getting happy.

''Yeah we would like to know the gender,'' Haruhi said, the nurse looked at Tamaki who nodde and then smiled. She took the panorama picture and then said,''This one here to the right is a boy,um... the one in the middle is a girl, and..and it looks like another girl,'' she said smiling, Tamaki couldn't hold back the tears and Haruhi just looked at the panorama picture in the screan.

-A WEEK LATER-

''I can't believe it no way,'' Mitsuru and Naomi exclaimed happily, they were pregnant.

''Congratulations to the four of you,'' Haruhi said looking at her cousin, brother-in-law, friend Kaoru, and her other friend Naomi.

''Congratulations,'' Masami continued, she was noe seven months pregnant and she was getting a bit nervous.

''I will make sure to ask for you both to have healthy baby's, just like I have done for preatty much everyone,'' Reiko said.

The clkub was happy and celebrating the new Lives.

**-AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS AND BYE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO SAY.**

** EMILY1050&amp; JOKY04**


	17. Chapter 17 (Do you see babie on the way)

''Ugh,'' grunted Masami.

''Uh are you okay Masami,'' Naomi asked, she knew her cousin's due date was a week away, and she knew that the baby's could be here any minute.

''Yeah I am fine just need to take a seat,'' she said, 'Why wont this pain go away' she thought, and then she remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

**7:30am**

_**''Ugh,'' Masami grunted.**_

_**''Masami are you okay, you don't look so well,'' Hikaru said nervous, even though he was usually was the pushier twin lately he'd been sweet towards her, she noticed this and hated it but she also hated it when he was his usual self, so he just acted nice because she was nicer when he did, but if he did this while she was normal she would scream at him and tell him to act normal.**_

_**''I am fine I just felt the baby kicking,''she said hoping she was right and the pain would go away but for some strange reason this one just kept on and it wouldn't stop.**_

_**12:00pm**_

_**'Why wont this pain go away' she thought as her and her friends( except Natsumi she was absent) came close to the cafeteria, but when she got there she imideatly left she couldn't stand the smell of food, plus if anyone asked if she was okay she was afraid that she would scream instead of answering the question.**_

_**She walked around the school, and decided to go home early, as she was about to walk to the office to dismiss herself she heard her cousin calling her name.**_

_**''Masami, Masami wait up,'' she yelled through the hall.**_

_**''Wh..What is it..it?,'' Masami asked as best as she could.**_

_**''Well you left during lunch and so Hikaru freaked out,and we went on separate ways trying to find you,'' she said.**_

_**''Naomi can you ple...'' she was cut by an even stronger wave of pain**_

_**''N..AOMI PLEASE T..ELL ..ONEE I AMM FINE,'' she said with a heavy sigh, before her cousin could speak she walked away and into a limo, when she got home she went straight into Hikaru's and her room she had trouble going up the Hitachiin mation stairs but made thanks to a maid, in her room she took a quick shower and then walked out and imediatly fell asleep.**_

_**The next morning she woke up looked to her right and saw Hikaru still sleeping, she stood up hoping to not wake him, but the moment she stood the pain got worse. She went to school so that Hikaru and their friends wouldn't get worried. **_

_**11:35PM RECESS**_

_**''Masami can I speak with you,'' Naomi said.**_

_**Masami just nodded.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

''Masami you're not fine, you're in labor, you have been since yesterday, IT'S TIME,'' Naomi yelled she took out a phone and made a bunch of call, soon the Host and Hostess club were all in the Ohtori main Hospital waiting for news but they were distracted by what sounded like another ambulance, when they looked to the paramedics bringing a lady with black hair none of them could see her face all but Mori who jumped and runned to her side, everyone looked at him weird like if he was crazy then the paramedics started to tell him to go and sit down that this patient had no family, to the host and hostess club it was obvious that Mori was mad Kyouya walked up to him.

''Mori-Sempai please take a se...'' Kyouya was cut when he saw the person in the bed, he looked at Mori and stepped aside then whispered to the Paramedics, who seemed to catch on and let Mori hug her.

''Who is that Kyouya?'' Tamaki asked confused.

''It's Natsumi aparently she was home and went into labor but just like Masami she didn't realize it, she went to a commoner's convenience store where she fainted and a local found her, '' He said,'' At least that's the paromedics interpretation.''

''Oh so Sumi-Chan and Masa-Chan are both going to give birth on the same day?'' Honey asked.

''Actually Honey-Sempai giving birth can take lot's of hours so it's not for sure whrn the child ill be born,'' Haruhi and Mitsuru both said then they looked at each other and realized what they had done.

The host and hostess club was silent for the rest of the day until Hikaru walked out of Masami's room he looked tired but he had a smile.''You guys the new baby Akio is born, okay first to see him are family, which is technacly all of you so let's go,'' then he noticed Mori wasn't there, '' Where;s Mori-Sempai?'' he asked.

''Hikaru, Mori-Sempai, Natsumi went into labor and that's where she is now, in fact she is in this hospital,'' Kaoru said.

''Really that's great, well then..'' Hikaru said just as he noticed the nurse walk out with his baby,'' Hey wait where are you taking him.''

''Hikaru he's a newborn he need to be in incubation for a while, right?'' Kyouya asked, the nurse nodded, then Kyouya heard a loud noise he looked back to see all five of their wife's looked tired and hungry.

''Kyouya I can't take this no more I am hungry,'' Renge said trying to stand Kyouya quickly took action and made her seat, then he asked Takumi to bring something for all of them and Takumi left.

-A week later-

''I can't believe that Masami gave birth two hours before me,'' Natsumi said, Mori nodded as he picked up their son, Daichii.

They soon left home and as did the Hitachiins they went home fast because the Suoh Estate was holding a party for the two new baby's, and Haruhi was choosing three romms for the triplets and of course to start to prepare the nursery, but of course Mitsuru too was trying to find a room, soon they left that to Tamaki and Takumi who seemed fasinated by all the baby room design, and soon enough they had the four rooms.

-Description of the room-

Tamaki's children

Hiroshi:

A baby blue room with teddy bear designs in the wall also the crib was decorated with teddy bears and the table to change the baby everything was ready.

Misaki

A pink room with pink and purple bunnys decorating the walls, the cribs and everything else in the roomm including the rockin chair in the middle.

Fumiko

A yellow room with butterflys and flowers on the walls and on the closet, on the crib it had cute butterflys it looked like a room with everything from spring.

Takumi's son

Seichii

A red room it was decorated with cars and many little other toys.

-Back to the story-

''Welcome, Mistresses and Masters,'' said Shima as she bowed at the host and hostess club who were entering now,'' and also welcome to my new young master,'' she said again this time looking at the baby's.

''Shima where are Tamaki, Takumi, Haruhi, and Mitsuru,'' Kyouya asked.

''The masters are in one of the baby's rooms and the Mistresses are in their library and with that they separated into two groups, the host went for the baby's room and the hostess for the library.

''You are preatty soon aren't you?'' Mitsuru asked Haruhi nodded.

"You two have to find something more interesting to do," Renge said.

"Oh hey guys, what you up..." Haruhi said she cut herself up as a wave of pain went up her spine she felt terrible, then she felt a liquid through her dress, "TAMAKI THHHEE BAABBYSS ARE CCCOMMMING," she yelled her friends noticed that she was trembling and about to fall so they went to try to hold her up.  
-In Fumiko's room-

"Tama-Chan this room is lovely, but I like the one that was open next, you know the one with Bunny's," Honey said walking intobthe room

"Honey-Sempai that's Misaki's room," Tamaki answered.

"So you and Haruhi already chose names huh?" The twins both said and Tamaki nodded, then they heard Haruhi scream," TAMAKI THE BAAABBBBYYYYYSSSSS AARRE CCCOOMMMMING."

The group of handsome man literally jumped up the stairs except Kyouya he was calm.

When Tamaki opened the room he found Haruhi almost falling being held by her goodfriends, he rushed to her.

-Time Skip in the Ohtori Hospital-

"I am sorry, I wasn't able to use a protection curse," Reiko said, lately she had been darker than usual.

"Reiko this isn't your fault, it's just the baby's are three weeks ahead of their time," Kyouya said.

**IN HARUHI'S HOSPITAL ROOM**  
"This is all your fault Tamaki," she repeated.

"YOUDID THIS TO ME, DON'T DARE STABD BY TO WATCH."

"THIS IS WHY I WAS SCARED,"Haruhi said," IF YOU TRULY LOVED ME YOU'D BE GOING THROUGH THIS INSTEAD OF ME," She continued.

"It's okay Haruhiiii," he was cut by hos wife tightening her grip on his hand, he had surely gone numb by now.

"CALL THAT DOCTOR ALREADY, TELL HIM TO GET THIS OVER WITH,"she said and as she did her grip tightened more.

"I am here Mr and Mrs. Suoh, I think your dialated enough," Dr. Yuzuko said.

"At the count of three push..."He said, Haruhi grunted.

1...2...3," he said, and as he did he heard Haruhi cry in pain and Tamaki scream because of her grip.  
Moments later they heard a soft cry.  
"It's a boy," the doctor said.

A nurse quickly walked in and took the baby away.

Minutes later the couple heard another cry this one was stronger and a bit to loud, "It's a gir,"the doctor said again. Not more than 5 minutes later a soft ans sensitive cry was heard this one sounded fragile.

**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**So here you go. Hope everyone enjoyed Winter Break. I know I did. So if there's any miss understanding. The whole club is at the hospital. Until next chapter. See ya. Please review. **

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	18. Chapter 18 (More and More Trouble)

"Wha, Wha, Wha, Wha," Baby's were heard around the suoh eastate #2.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I JUST WENT TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW,'' Haruhi growled as she got up, and headed towards the three baby's room, she was surprised to see half the staff, her cousin and brother-in-law all standing around the room, they all looked restless.

''How about you guys head back to your rooms and sleep with earplugs please,'' Haruhi suggested the staff bowed and left, her brother and cousin didn't though.

''Haruhi, why won't they just sleep, we're lucky this mansion is preatty big, if not this would be more terrifying ,'' Takumi said, he was on the border.

''Well unfortunate they're baby's and they wake up a lot during the night and day, and when your child is born this is going to get worst for the four of us," Haruhi said, she had a smile on her face.

Haruhi ran into Hiroshi's room, she fed him and changed his diaper, just as she was about to go to her room she heard a really strong cry, she immediately knew it was Misaki.

"Misaki your cry, can be heard from a mile away," Haruhi said, she was tired, her husband had fallen asleep and was not going to wake up any moment soon.

When she left the little girl sleeping, she went to check on the youngest baby, Fumiko was peacefully sleeping, Haruhi smiled and decided to leave when she got to her room she fell asleep pretty fast only to be woken up by a cry," Tamaki it's your turn," she whined.

"Mmhh," was Tamaki's answer, "Haruhiiiiii I don't want to, I have school tomorrow, " he said, this made Haruhi mad.

"TAMAKI THIS ARE YOUR CHILDREN TOO, YOU'VE SLEPT ALL NIGHT, I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 10 MINUTES OF SLEEP, ITS YOUR TURN," she screamed this caused Tamaki to stand up only to go to his ''**EMO-CORNER" **to sulk.

"I am a terrible father, Haruhi hates me, oh no what if she decides to have an affair, " he whimpered, Haruhi walked up to his ear and whispered.

"Tamaki I don't hate you, I am just tired, how about this, both of us go to Fumiko's room," Haruhi said, this made Tamaki confused.

"Why Fumiko it can be any of them," Tamaki said.

"Trust me, it's Fumiko," she said confidently. After that both parents went to the hall, to hear the crying exactly from Fumiko's room.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"When I came Hiroshi and Misaki were crying I checked on Fumiko she was sleeping, that and her cry is a lot softer than her siblings", she answered as she took the baby and started to feed her. Tamaki was happy about this but then he realized something.

'Oh no, what if Takumi's baby feels left out, oh poor child,' he thought as he acted strangly and made himself look ridiculous, Haruhi giggled before standing up and putting her baby back down in her crib.

The next days were crazy at the Suoh estate.

After a month of crying the baby's adjusted themselves, this was a big relieve to the Suoh family. Haruhi decided it was time to go back to school, Masami, and Natsumi had both returned, the host club and hostess club were now waiting for Haruhi to return, many guest were excited to see her back in her small body, and ask questions about the triplets, this stressed her and everyone who had contact with the babies.

"Hello Haruhi-San," a bunch of squealing fan girls kept on saying.

When Haruhi walked in to her class, she saw the twins serious about something.

''What's wrong guys?'' she asked, her friends looked at her and then sight. Mitsuru walked in the class and behind her came Masami and Naomi, not much time after the Hitachiin cousin's Renge walked in next to her was Takumi and Reiko, they all had Homeroom together, at least the seven of them would be together, for watever reason the twins looke disturbed.

''Haruhi dou you remember whe Kyouya-Sempai said that Natsumi's younger sister was marrying Igarashi-Kun,'' Kaoru asked, Haruhi nodded, as the terriblr memmories flodded back.

''Well they got married last week, and now he and his cousin's are all coming to Ouran,'' Hikaru said, he had an _You-dare-touch-anyone-in-the-host-club-family-i'll-kill-you _face.

''Hikaru, Kaoru you two have nothing to worry about, besides, he's already married,'' Renge said, she sounded tired, she hadn't slept at all with her eight month baby boy, and now that she was in her 9th month of her pregnacy she was even more tired, she had been supposed to take this week off school, since she was supposed to have gone into labor about three days ago, Kyouya had told her to stay home, but stubborn Renge said she was fine.

Then sudenly she felt pain like she'd never felt before, she wasn't like Masami who could hold her pain, so being Renge she screamed, ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I am ON LABOR.''

Everyone in their classromm looked at her weirdly, immeadiatly Haruhi and Mitsuru both took out their phones and dialed two different numbers.

''Kyouya-Sempai we have news for you, remember that baby that was supposed to be born three days ago, well it looks like it's decided to arrive today or pretty soon, Mitsuru is calling one of you'r family's ambulance's but just to let you know, tell Tamaki and everyone else in the host club and hostess club as well goodbye,'' Haruhi explained to Kyouya so that he wouldn't panic, not that this worked to well.

**SECOND YEAR CLASS A**

''Tamaki call, Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, and Natsumi-Sempai,'' Kyouya ordered as he put his phone away, Tamaki looked at him confused then saw Kyouya raising a hand.

''Yes, Ohtori-San?'' Nakamura-Sensei asked.

''Suoh-San and I have to excuse ourselves with your permission,'' he said politely and calmly, but Tamaki knew that was his nervous face, he didn't get what his best friend Kyouya was doing but as they both walked out of their classroom he called the third year student's and told them to meet at the Ohtori mai hospital, everyone seemed to understand except for Tamaki he was lost he had no idea what was going on.

''Eh Kyouya, what's wrong?'' he asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

''Tamaki remember three months ago when Haruhi, Masami, and Natsumi-Sempai delivered the baby's,'' Kyouya said, Tamaki nodded, how could he forget the pain and beuty of the day his baby's were born. ''Well Renge has gone into labor.''

''Congratulations but let's hurry Kyouya,'' Tamaki yelled sheerfully as he skipped down the school halway and into a limo, which took him and his best friend to the Ohtori main hospital, when they got there they saw their friend all outside waiting for news except for Haruhi who aparently was inside.

''What's going on?'' Kyouya asked, he was shocked to see Honey was crying, so he assumed the worst thing.

''Honey-Sempai?" Tamaki asked, he too assumed the worst.

"Why are you two putting such faces," the twins both said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru it's my wife and child if something hap.." Kyouya snapped.

"HAHAHA HE THINKS HONEY-SEMPAI IS CRYING NECAUSE OF RENGE AND THE BABY, HAHAHA," they laughed, "That's a good one Kyouya sempai."

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stepped out of Renge's delivery room.

"Haruhi, why are the twins making fun of Kyouya, on such crusialtimes, I mean his wife is dying and so is his child," Tamaki said, this made the twins laugh harder, Haruhi glared at them.

"Renge is perfectly fine, she was never in trouble and neither was the baby," Haruhi responded, Tamaki looked confused.

"Then why is Honey-Sempai crying," Tamaki said, Haruhi gave him an _I-was-not-here-How-am-I-suppose-to-know _face which send him to his hamster corner.

"Tama-Chan thought I w as crying because something was wrong with Kyo-Chan's family when I was only crying because my lollipop fell,"Honey said looking at the lollipop that was now stuck to the floor.

"Kyouya-Sempai I think you should stay with her, as for us we'll come early in the morning to bring you the baby bag and some clothes to change into," Haruhi said, Kyouya thanked her, and so the host went to their homes.

-**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**So here's your update.**

**Review. =)**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	19. Chapter 19 (We come and go)

"Eh Haruhi can you pass me the grapes," Mitsuru asked Haruhi while they both had breackfast by themeselfs on this Saturday morning, Takumi and Tamaki had gone out to have some brothers time and left Haruhi and Mitsuru to have cousins time too.

RING  
RING

"Shima can you get that?" Haruhi asked, Shima knew that her Mistress would only ask her to do this if she was really tired, she walked to the door and opened, she was surprised to see the person, after all they hadn't seen her since the wedding.

"Madam please come in, I will advice mistress Haruhi of your arrival" said Shima as she bowed.

"Tell her that I need to talk to her and Tamaki," the lady said.

"Sorry Madam but Tamaki is not here," Haruhi said suddenly comming out of the dining room. Mitsuru walked behind her, huge, since she was nine months now.

"Oh really, well then I'll just have to wait, but in the mean time may I ask who she is," Shizue said, Haruhi wasn't sure she wanted to let Shizue know about Takumi, one thing she knew tjere was no way to hide Mitsuru.

"She's my long lost cousin," Haruhi motioned towards her, Shizue could see the resemblance, " her name is Kanoya Mitsuru."

'Well done Haruhi, whoever this is that you don't want her to know about me and Takumi most really want to hurt or has hurt you guys before,' Mitsuru thought.

**-With the guys-**

"I can't believe we left the plain tikkets!" Takumi exclaimed as they enter the House.

"We'll just get the tikkets and leave," Tamaki said confidently.

"Shizue please take a seat," Takumi heard Haruhi saying in the living room, he didn't know who but for some reason that name ringed a bell. He walked in thinking it was okay.

"TAMAKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR AND EYES, " Shizue screamed thinking Takumi was Tamaki.

"Sorry mam but I am not Tamaki, I am Shoh Takumi, Tamaki's younger brother," he said, by now both Haruhi and Mitsuru were making signs to not say that.

"So then your the child my son told me that he and Anne-Sophie had secretly had, then you runned away and returned about a year ago, am I right," she said, this left both girls shocked that Yuzuru had told his mom about them.

"That would be right, Grandmother, " Tamaki said, he was entering the room as well.

"Hello Tamaki, this is what I came here for, Tamaki you will obviously become hair to the Suoh family and your brother here will work as your right hand, in other wordsthe Suoh family is in the hands of the two of you, now if you excuse me, I must leave," Shizue said, she soon left and so did Tamaki and Takumi, after the boys had gotten on the plane they got to phone calls.

1\. Your grandmother passed away.  
From Yuzuru.

2\. Mitsuru just delivered Seiichi, just fine, but it looks like he might be one of those very sick and fragile people

From Haruhi.

**-Author-Note-**

**SO sorry for the late update. I am moving away and it's been hard on me and Joky so here ya go. Bye**

**Review.**

**EMILY1050 &amp; JOKY04**


	20. Chapter 20 (What we least expected)

**"Tamaki?" Takumi asked nervous.**

"Yes, Takumi," he answered, he too was nervous, they were in an airplane and had just gotten a message from, their dad, and their wifes.

One was good news, the other were startling news, but they knew what they had to do.

"So we're going to see _HER _right!" Takumi asked, he reffered to his grandmother as _HER._

_"_She might have not been the nicest grandmother, but she was our grandmother, and not even death can change that," Tamaki said, he had tears in his eyes.

'Wow it's the first actually smart comment I've ever heard him say,' Takumi thought, he was sad too.

"Will we go see Seiichi later?" Takumi asked, Tamaki nodded, he gave his brother an _HELLO-HE'S-YOUR-SON-AND-I'AM-IT'S-UNCLE, _face.

Minutes later the two were back in the airport waiting for their limo. When the brothers got to the funeral, they saw a women with black straight hair crying on their mothers shoulder.

"Hello Mother, Madame," Tamaki said.

"Hello Tamaki and Takumi, I am so sorry guys," Their mother looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"Who's this?" Takumi asked but got a smack from his brother.

"Takumi, that's not the way to ask something to such a beautiful young lady," Tamaki said, he took the girls hand in his and kissed it, this caused the girl to blush.

"Are you in a relationship?" She asked, she was as red as a tomato.

Just as she asked Haruhi walked out of a limo, she looked tired, she took a bag and was now heading up, but she was closed enough to hear the young lady.

"Actually I" Tamaki was rudely cut by an angry Haruhi.

"HE'S MARRIED, AND I AM NOT LETTING HIM GO SO EASILY, " Haruhi yelled at her, the girl looked at Haruhi and chuckled.

"Your his wife, please, and you tell me in his face," this made Haruhi mad, this girl was making fun of her.

''Tami-San let me introduce my daughter-in-law Haruhi-Chan," Anne-Sophie said hapily, Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders which made Tami jealous.

"Tamaki-San? Let me guess your grandmother arranged this marriage, well that's easy to get rid off, since your grandmother is gone," she said, this made Haruhi mad, How dare she think their marriage was arranged. Tami took outher phone and dialed a number, then they heard her talking.

"A divorce for Tamaki Suoh."

"What do you mean, you can't divorce them without both their signatures, my daddy is your boss, plus this marriage was arranged."

"You mean it's not arranged? "

"How's that possible?"

"Got it, send me the paper."

She hanged up, she had smirk across her face making Haruhi shiver, Tamaki, soon took his wife and tried to confort her, it wasn't working, then they heard at least the cry of four babies and footsteps.

"Ah Haruhi, are the kids and Mitsuru here?" Takumi asked, she nodded, when Tami heard the word Kids She freaked.

"You have kids?, Are you sure their your kids?, no way she probably lied," Tami said, Haruhi got pissed, how dare this woman call her children a lie.

"Actually Tami-San my grandkids are ours, because they look like our family," Anne-Sophie said.

Tami looked at Anne-Sophie and said," Anne-San what if your daughter in law cheated on your son Tamaki with his brother," This made Tamaki mad at Tami, she'd called his wife a liar, and his bbrother a backstaber, then he grabbed her hands.

"I will not allow you to ytalk like this about my wife, kids and brother," Tamaki said, he looked mad, he only looked this way when he was jealous or someone had hurt him deep.

"Wooooh Tamaki, instead of listening to that girl can you help carry your triplets and Takumi come get your son," Mitsuru snapped she was in a wheel chair, the driver had taken her through the ramp and the co-driver was carrying two babies, Tamaki hurried and took Misaki, Haruhi took Hiroshi and Anne took Fumiko, Takumi was standing next to his family looking at his little boy.

"Another girl, who's she?" Tami asked, Takumi sigh he knew that Mitsuru was recovering and this situation would make her mad so he whispered something to Haruhi, Haruhi told the drivers and one driver took Misaki the other took Fumiko, and Mitsuru took Seiichi, they walked into the funeral completely ignoring Tami.

Before they walked in Haruhi said, "she's my cousin and Takumi's wife, lets go Mitsuru. "

"You are married to?" Tami said, surprised, after she said that, everyone heard about three limos arriving, then the people started to walk up and Tamaki and Takumi couldn't have asked for anything better, their friends had arrived.

"Wait, your Ohtori, your the Hiitachin twins, Morinozuka, and Honeynozuka, plus the Suoh's, yay bunch of rich cute boys."

"Listen up lady, This boys are all married, and I don't think my friends and I are willing to let you have them," Renge said.

_"What is this are you all married, and listen you girl, since your not friends with the Suoh's, I will go to them."_

"Look, Haruhi, and Mitsuru are both from our group, we're best friends," Masami said, she was loosing her composure.

"And Tamaki and Takumi are ours," Kyouya said, he was mad as well, and not just because the whole club was mad at Tami.

"Listen Tamiyuka Igarashi, please leave," Hikaru said, he was reading Kyouyas computer.

"Tami-Chan could have gotten on the host and hostess club good side and so you got on our bad side, Reiko-Chan?" Honey said, Reikl nodded and then she muttered something under her breath, like a curse.

"How can you guys like these fatties? " Tami said. Naomi and Reiko got pissed, this girl had just called them fat.

"We're pregnant, and don't you dare hurt any of our children, " Naomi said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I will convince my father that your brother Igarashi-Kun is not right for my sister," Natsumi added.

"And you can count on getting expelled from Ouran, " kaoru said, Tamaki nodded and so did Takumi.

"Fine, I don't need anything from you," she said and left.

"I am so sorry for your lost, once again, but we must leave,'' they heard Haruhi said, then they saw her the kids and Mitsuru walking towards them.  
Haruhi was relieved that Tamiyuka wasn't there anymore.

After everyone gave their condolence to Yuzuru, Tamaki and Takumi got asked to stay for the reading of Shizue's will.  
The lawyer walked up, and said," If my family is reading this, then that means I have already left this world, I hope my son and his wife will forgive me for the mistakes I made in their relationship, I hope my two grandsons forgive me for hurting them. My son Yuzuru, is the air to the Suoh empire, his eldest son Tamaki is after him with his younger brother as the company's right hand, I congratulate both their wifes for being successful, and strong women. Suoh Shizue."

After that Tamaki and Takumi went home where they found their closets friends talking with their wifes, just as Honey ate a whole chocolate cake, Reiko grunted in pain, everyone seemed to panick and start calling, when the calls were over an ambulance took her to the hospital, where she gave birth to a beautiful boy named Mitsuo, he had his fathers Hair and Mothers eyes, he acted just like his father, this caused the club to laugh.

A month after Naomi gave birth to a little girl. Kaoru named her Rika after his great-great-grandmother.

**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**ME: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOLHOST CLUB.**

**NAOMI &amp; REIKO: FINALLY.**

**HARUHI: HEY JOKY04, IS IT TRUE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE 3 YEARS FROM NOW?**

**KYOUYA: ACORDING TO MY COMPUTER, IT WILL TAKE PLACE THREE YEARS FROM NOW.**

**ME: THAT'S RIGHT, AND KYOUYA Don't GO THROUGH MY INFORMATION. **

**TWINS: LIKE HE LISTENS**

**MASAMI &amp; MITSURU: READERS NOW IS WHEN THE BABY PAIRING STARTS, YOU WILL SEE THE BABIES GROW FROM THREE TO FIVE BUT AFTER THAT THE SEQUELWILL BEGIN WITH MOST OF THEM BEING 14.**

**ME: DON'T SAY MORE INFORMATION, IT'S A SURPRISE FOR AFTER THIS FANFICTION. **

**NATSUMI: SPOILERS**

**MORI: YEAH.**

**TAMAKI &amp; TAKUMI: TODAY YOU PRESENTED A PROJECT IN FRENCH, HOW DOES IT FEEL.**

**ME: SHUT UP, AND I WAS NERVOUS.**

**HIKARU: I HEARD SHE WAS **

**Me: None of your business. Anyways guys it's me Emily next week Joky is posting love ya. BTW thanks to all my reviewers specially Haninozuka-sempi and Kasalsiux. Thanks guys**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	21. Chapter 21 (Are we there yet?)

Nananana you can't catch me," Misaki yelled at her little sister Fumiko.

"Misa-chan pleawe thait for me," Fumiko said. (Misa-Cahn please wait for me)

"Gotcha," said Hiroshi, he'd just walked through the hall way of his room and heard his sisters, and since they were playing tag and he was it he used this to his advantage.

"Hiro-Chan, why isn't Seii-Kun plawing with uw?" Fumiko asked. (Hiro-Chan, why isn't Seii-Kun playing with us?)

"Seiichi ied wit aunty Mitsu-Chan and out new coutin Kotomi-Chan," he answered (Seiichi is with aunty Mitsu-Chan and our new cousin Kotomi-Chan).

"Kids come down here for a second," Haruhi yelled from the second floor.

The triplets jumped down the stairs to get to their mother.

When they got there they saw their cousin Seiichi and their aunt along with their mom and a pink blanket on their aunt's hands.

"Seii-kun and Aunty Mitsu-Chan we're ho appy two tee vous!" Fumiko and Misaki yelled running up to their aunt and cousins.

"Here you go again, let me guess has Daddy been talking french with you guys and now your forgetting Japanese," Mitsuru chuckled.

"No, Dada hasn't but uncle Tahumi has," Hiroshi said catching up to his sisters and saying Takumi's name wrong, both Haruhi and Mitsuru smiled knowing both their husbands had tried to teach the kids how to speak french.

"We're home!" Two voices both said in synchronization.

"Daddy," the four three year olds screamed running down to the first floor and then into the hall to see their father and uncle.

"How have you guys been?" Tamaki asked as he picked up Misaki and Fumiko, Hiroshi and Seiichi were both picked up by Takumi.

"Guys we have some news," Mitsuru said, she and Haruhi had both just graduated from Law and now the club had bought two huge buildings that the guys had decided to call one "the Host Headquarters" as the name implies the tower held the headquarters for each company that each Host did, it also had a law firm and a two story high bakery (P.S Honeys Idea). The second building was called "the Host tower" and in each floor was a two floor penthouse, one for each family the last three floors were a pool and a water park, which Tamaki and Takumi had convinced Kyouya to put.

"Remember those two buildings that the the host family bought about four months ago, well the project is complete and Kyouya said we should go try it out this weekend, you know the whole family," Haruhi said, ofcourse she reffered to the club as "family" they saw each other that way.

"That sounds fun," Both brothers exclaimed, enthusiastic.

"When do we leave?" Tamaki asked.

**"A few hours back when Kyouya called me, I told the maids to pack everything has already been sent, and whenever you two are ready we go to Kyouya's house were we'll meet wigh everyone snd from there we leave to the 'The Host Tower', so hurry up we don't want to get scolded by Kyouya for being late, do you?" Haruhi said, remembering their honeymoon.**

Tamaki and Takumi both went hl to their rooms and rapidly changed, once the Suoh family made it to the Ohtori main manssion, the saw a very irritated Hansuke.

"Hansuke sweetheart what are you doing here, outside by your self?" Mitsuru asked, Hansuke Ohtori turned around to look at the happy family, then Haruhi and Mitsuru both noticed he was crying.

"Aunty- Haru, Aunty-Mitsu, Uncle-Tama and Uncle Takumi, Mommy and Daddy don't love me as much as they love Tsubaki," he said crying, he didn't know he was adopted, and Kyouya and Renge had decide to wait till he was a bit older.  
"Oh no, dont say that, your Mommy and Daddy love you and Tsubaki the same, it's just that since your a year older than your sister who is still a baby and needs a lot of attention, but mommy and daddy both love you and so does everyone else," Haruhi said hugging him to her chest, and he answered  
"Really? You Really think theyb love me?" The four year old said suddenly he was happy, Haruhi and everyone else npdded, except for the kids who didn't understand why their older friend was crying.

"Let's go inside , okay?" Takumi said. From there the gang metbin Kyouya's mansion as mentioned they all talked and around 5:27 pm they left, it was an bour drive by car, the kids whined, and kept on asking "Are we tere et?" (Are we there yet) they finally arrived around 6:34pm and headed straight to the lobby and everyone was surprised to see two faces they hadn't seen in years working as the secretary's one was a boy anpthet was a girl and they both looked anoyed at their job.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I KNEW THEY SUCKED BUT NOT THIS MUCH," Masami said suddenly going into a laugh attack.

"And they said they were 'Rich', HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Renge continued, This made all of the others go into laughters.

"Oh and remeber the way they both snapped at us, and no we're their bosses," Naomi said taking a laugh break to go laughing again.

"Well this is a shocker, THIS HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DARE TRY TO HURT THIS FAMILY," Reiko said in a creapy way.

"And when I thought you had been smart enough to move to Fance," Natsumi said, even though she usually was very quiet, she had been laulaughing the loudest.

"Let us make this clear, " Mitsuru said, she was holding Kotomi im her arms while all the other children woundered what could be so funny yhat yheir parents were laughing this much, wven Kyouya and Mori had given little laughters.

"Don't you ever mess with OUR family," Haruhi said. She was happy to know her friends agreed.

"WE WILL NEVER BREAK APART," all girls said in unison, they boys giggled.

"GESS WHAT WE'RE THE LUCKYEST MEN IN THE UNIVERSE, AND DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO BREAK US UP, IT'S FAILED BEFORE AND IT WILL FAIL AGAIN," The guys said in unison as well.

For the first time tha guy spoke, that day, "Then we'll just keep trying."

**-'AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**ME: TRIED MY BEST ON MY PHONE SO FORGIVE MY MISTAKES.**

**Mitsuru: Joky04 &amp; Emily1050 do not own Ouran High School.**

**ME: I am so sorry, as I said last time I moved and do not like my new school I have barely had time to write my other story. Joky has been doing most of the work, but she has work too so you know how things are. I miss home and can't wait to go back. I have too much homework. **

**HIKARU &amp; KAORU: She's stressed out, please do comment cheerful comments to cheer her up. **

**Me: Thanks guys, well lets see I may not be able to post on valentines so HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES and see you hopefully soon. **

**Emily1050 &amp; Joky04**


	22. Chapter 22 (The Host's Club Memory)

"We'll just have to keep trying," the boy said. Kyouya greeted his teeth. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, then at Takumi and the twins and then at Honey and Mori. The girls ckuld tell the guys were having a visual conversation and the kids looked bored and annoyed.

"Listen up Igarashi, first of all you and Tamiyuko here, work for us and you respect us or get fired," Hikaru yelled at them. Akio gulped he'd never seen his dad this angry.

Akio, Hiroshi, Misaki, Fumiko, Seiichi, Tsubaki, Mitsuo, Rika, Kotomi, and Hansuke, started to whimper, it was getting cold getting close to Halloween, they were bored and annoyed. Daichi stood next to Mitsuo as if saying _you don't scare me._

"Oh look Tami the kids grew up, we should take revenge on them, my revenge for my wedding with Natsumi's younger sister, and yours for never getting a chance with any hot boys," Naoki said. Kyouya was loosing his patience, and he was looking rather annoyed, Tamaki noticed his best friends mood and took over the conversation.

"What makes you think we ever wanted to date you," Tamaki said.

"I am obviously more beautiful than your wifes," Tamiyuko bragged.

"THAT'S IT YOUR FIRED," Renge yelled, she might have been the one to scream but they were all in the same page.

"You can't fire me, this tower is called 'The Host Tower' which means we can only be fired by the Host," Tamiyuko said, Renge looked at Kyouya angrily.

"LISTEN UP LADY," Kaoru said, he'd been quite but he was mad, who dared insult his family.

"OUR WIFES HAVE JUST AS MUCH POWER AS WE DO," Hikaru continued.

"WHISH LEADS TO THE FACT THAT THEY CAN FIRE YOU," Honey said, his usual cute self was gone.

"YEAH," Mori agreed.

"BY THE WAY YOUR FIRED," Kyouya finished, and both Igarashi siblings left mad and annoyed, ''Also I will make sure you don't get another job and your family's name gets even more disgraceful."

"Alright lets forget about that and head to the pool," Natsumi said, the kids jumped happily.

"Mitsuo why are you so cheerful, I thought you said you'd try to be a little bit more dark," Reiko told her son.

"But I love cake and I love bwight colors and happy times, I don't like black it's scawy, just like monstews," he answered.

"Monsters are not real Mitsuo," Daichi scolded as they headed towards the kity pool, the adults stayed in the benches under umbrellas while having Piña Colada and from time totime little chats.

"Dou you guys remember the first time we ever took Haruhi to a resort?" Hikaru asked the group nodded as the memory came back.

**Flashback**

The twins shoved Haruhi into a limo then a few minutes later out of the limo and she realizes she's in a resort, the twins shove into a room filled with their mothers latest swimsuits and two maids. When she walks out she sees Tamaki blushing hard.

"Is something the matter, Tamaki-Sempai?" She asked inocently.

"Haruhi, a proper young lady shouldn't show that much skin until after she's married," he said as he shoved a shirt over her.

They got back to the group, Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai were swiming Kyouya was typing in his computer and the twins were compeating against Tamaki, Mori-Senapi decided to take a break from swiming and left Honey-Sempai alone, Tamaki accidentally hits a totem poll, and the wave pool goes caboom sending Honey far far away , the host go in search of him and from a point Mori goes by his instincts Haruhi follows, Mori carries her to keep her safe and Kyouya's private police that was looking for Honey attack Mori defends and a few minutes later Honey comes and safes the day, after that they went back to school.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Eh, it seems like yesterday, " Kaoru complained.

"Too bad we weren't there," Naomi said with a heavy sigh.

"I was there for about three minutes then left," Renge afirmed.

"Huh?, oh yeah you were there," Haruhi said.

"I would have loved to see that," Takumi said, his brother nodded.

"You are hopeless people," Mitsuru finished just in time for dinner.

**-AN-**

**Well here's your chapter. Please review. HAPPY VALENTINES, and I am out.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


	23. Chapter 23 (Are you thinking what I am)

"Ugh, I don't want to get up," Renge complained, it was ten in the morning and they were going to take the kids to the water park while they played, they had the big flat 3d screan TV to watch a movie.

"Why does Tamaki have to tell us when to wake up, we should just sleep," Kyouya growled, Renge nodded, and they tried to head back to being asleep but were rudely interupted by their doors opening.

"Mommy, Daddy I can't sleep," Hansuke cried, Kyouya sat up obviously mad, I mean how could his four year old cry more than his three year old, he shrugged it off,'' come in, Hansuke you can sleep in between us," he said. Renge smiled from her pillow at her son.

The three soon fell in to a deep sleep only to wake up thirty minutes later by a very loud knocking on the door. "WHAT PART OF GIVE US A BREAK DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, TAMAKI?"Renge heard Kyouya scream probably at Tamaki for waking him up so early.

"But I am not Tamaki," Takumi turned around so that Kyouya saw him.

"WHAT PART OF LEAVE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND TAKUMI," Kyouya yelled again, this time he woke up Hansuke and Tsubaki who both started to cry.

"Kyouya..." Renge yelled half heartedly.

"Sorry," he yelled back, then he turned his attention back to Takumi and glared at him.

"Sorry, but I am here because, Tamaki and I devide to take the kids to the water park," Takumi said, "Tamaki begged me if I could pick your kids up."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Takumi please leave, actually wait here," Kyouya said he walked up to Renge in the baby's room she smiled and nodded.

He went to his room and picked up Hansuke dresses him and walked out to see his wife with Tsubaki ready by the door.

"Here you go," Kyouya said as he handed Hansuke of to Takumi and Renge handed him Tsubaki.

"Wait your not coming?" He asked, Kyouya shook his head 'no'.

"Okay well I'll get going then," he said as he left. Kyouya turned around and smiled at his wife.

"What do you say, we sleep in."

"Sure that sounds nice," Renge answered.

**-AN-**

**Okay so this story is getting to an end. Two more chapters to go and I am planning on having them up in a matter of seconds. So stay tunned. Bye**

**Joky04&amp; Emily1050**


	24. Chapter 24 (Truth comes out)

It had been two months since their little Host Club Family vacation, now they were back in Tokyo in their jobs busy as ever.

"Haruhiiiii?" Tamaki called from the front of his home. He had just gotten back from work. Takumi, Mitsuru and the kids had all gone to visit family back in France. They wouldn't be back for the next two weeks.

"Welcome home, Master Tamaki, Mistress Haruhi called earlier, she said she'd be late since she's working on a hard case,'' Shima announced.

"Thank you Shima," he. Answered," just where are the children?"

"The young master is in his room playing video games, and the mistresses went with Master Kyouya, Mitsukuni, and Kaoru along with their daughters to the Barbie world."

"With who's permission? " he asked madly. How dare those bastards take his daughters and leave his son.

"They called Mistress Haruhi earlier."

"Alright, when dinner is ready advice me," he said, he rushed up to his room and showered when he got out he got called by the maid Kimiko that dinner was ready. He entered the dinig room and was surprised to find his father, mother. The thing is he hadn't seen his mom in a least a year and she looked slightly different, and what shocked him most was that she was breast feeding a baby in pink blankets.

"Mother, Father to what do I owe your visit and may I ask who is the child?" He said then he noticed his son entering the room and immediately put a blanket over his mother's breast.

"Granddaddy, Grand-Mere, baby?" He asked, his grandparents looked happy and filled with joy, that had only happened twice before when Tamaki was born it had been immense and the first time they felt that pride, then when Takumi was born it had happened again but it was different it was their second child, and this time was not different as their first daughter and last child was getting feed.

"Mother, father would you care to explain," Tamaki asked, Anne-Sophie sigh.

"Tamaki where's Haruhi, Takumi, and Mitsuru? "Yusuru asked.

"Takumi and Mitsuru went to France to visit her family and were hoping to stop by your place, and Haruhi is working on a late case," he said, "now back to my question,."

"Tamaki the reason I haven't come is because I have been pregnant in fact meet your new little sister Miku Amoir Suoh de Grantain," said Anne-Sophie as she pulled the sleeping baby away from he chest, then handed the baby to Tamaki who just stood there in shock, looked at his three year old son then back to his new little sister, _It must be weird for them later on, when they call her aunty yet she's three years younger,_ he thought. "YEEEESSS I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER," Tamaki yelled as he went up to his mom kissed her on the cheek, then went to his dad and hugged him.

"Daddy, how are babies made?" asked the poor three year old who just stood there watching as this baby started to cry.

"Um...um..mm I'll tell you when your older," Tamaki said, lucky him, his son wasn't nearly as insisting as his father.

**With Haruhi (earlier) at the law firm.**

Haruhi was about to leave for home, Anne Sophie had called and said it was an emergency, that she was going to be at their house in less than an hour. Just as she was standing up a client walks in.

"Hello may I help you," Haruhi asked, completely oblivious to the woman's familiar features.

"Yes, well you see, I am twenty, about four years ago, I got pregnant, the child's father wanted me to have an abortion, but my parents said they would never let me murder mg own child, and when the baby boy was born, my boyfriend said that we wouldn't be able to raise him, so we put him up for adoption, and so after that the child's father and I broke up, and I haven't heard from him, but recently I graduated from college and now I am ready to raise my son, I called the adoption agency but they said that he had been adopted by one of Japans five richest families and that the family wanted to keep him, so I heard that in this firm worked the wife of one of Japan's richest families and they told me it was you, so can you please help me," the woman implored. Haruhi felt bad, but wait did she say from Japans five richest families, oh no, this is Hansuke's biological mother. Haruhi's phone rang.

"Just one minute, I got to take this," she said, she looked at the Caller's ID, it was Kyouya, oh no, does he already know, but how?. She answered the phone.

"Yes Kyouya? " she asked. The woman looked up at the sound of that name why did it sound so familiar to her.

"Haruhi, it's Kaoru, just wanted to call for permission to bring Misaki and Fumiko to go to Barby land with Tsubaki, and Rika?" He asked.

"Sure, just make sure there home by nine, if not Misaki will get cranky," she said, Kaoru chuckled at his _neeses_behavior.

"Okay, see you later,"he said.  
"Bye," she said as she hanged up and got back to the woman.

"I am sorry, but if I may ask for your name?" she said.

"My name is Hatorobi Aoi," she said, Haruhi nodded.

"I am sorry again, but do you know the name of your son?" she asked, she had to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"Yes, I named him, I called him Hansuke, and from what they told me his adoptive last name is Ohtori," she said, Haruhi lost it, yes they were talking aout HER nephew, Hansuke.

"Look, I know the boy, and his family and I don't think this is a good idea," she said, she couldn't just not help the girl I mean if she had been kn that situation it would have hurt her.

"I don't care how rich they are, I want my son back," bad idea girl.

"I can't help you then. MY NEPHEW HAS NEVER IN HIS FOUR YEARS OF LIFE EVEN HEARD FROM YOU, it's enough that his grandfather hates him and I will not allow you to tear apart the Ohtori family, Kyouya and Renge are like siblings to me oh and you might not know this, but it's not just the Ohtori's and Suoh's you'll have to deal with, you will have problems with the Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka, the other three top families, I was more than willing to help you, because I myself have kids, buf if what you want is to take away part of the Host Club's family, you won't get your wish. I will not support you, if anything I'll stand in with my friends and make sure they win," she said, both Haruhi and Aoi were crying by now. Then Haruhi's phone rang again.

"Hello," she said, now you guys all know that our dear Tamaki talks to loud when he's exited so... everyone including Aoi heard him speak.

"HARRRRUUUUUUHHHHHHIIIIIIIII, I AM SO HAPPY, MOTHER AND FATHER CAME BY AND GUESS WHAT... I HAV E A NEW LITTLE SISTER, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS. ALSO KYOUYA, HONEY-SEMPAI, MORI-SEMPAI, HIKARU, KAORU, NAOMI, RENGE, MASAMI, NATSUMI, REIKO, AND I ARE ALL AT YOUR FIRM, WE CAME TONPICK YOU UP CAUSE YOU WORK TOO HARD, SO WE DECIDED WE COULD ALL GO HAVE A HOST CLUB FAMILY PARTY TONIGHT EH EH WHAT DK YOU THINK," her husband kept on talking but was rudely interupted when someone took the phone from him.

"Haruhi, while we were getting here we heard you yell, are you okay," asked Renge.

"Yeah, I am fine, you guys should have come in, it's time you meet her, but wait is Hansuke with you?" Haruhi asked, she didn't want Aoi to have come all the way here for nothing, she didn't dislike the girl she just needed to make sure he was being held, things were about to get spice, and she didn't want the kids here.

"Yeah, we're all here," said Naomi, just then Haruhi heard the door open and saw her family there. She hanged up, and was soon squeezed to death by her husband.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled away, she glared at him, then saw Aoi, looking around to see if she recognized her son.

"Stop it, Tamaki."

"Haruhi, maybe I should have kept the idiot outside," Kyouya said, he looked at the woman in front of him, "may I ask your name, fair maiden?"  
Aoi blushed and Renge was soon filled with anger. "I am Hatorobi Aoi," she said, _Maybe I can get glasses boy, by seducing him, he will help me get my son,_ she thought. Boy was she wrong. "You know, your quite the looker, maybe we should go out sometime?" She said, Kyouya didn't hear thought to much into his computer which made Renge happy. Now that she looked around this boys were all so handsome she wouldn't mind dating one.

"No," muttered Kyouya, Haruhi knew Kyouya was invistigating Aoi.

"Now, everyone, as you already know this is Hatorobi Aoi, and if I may, please Honey-Sempai can you and Mori-Sempai take the kids out with you, I don't want them involved, although I will need you to bring Hansuke in."

''Okay, guys Hatorobi-san is closer to us than you can imagine,'' Haruhi said, Kyouya sigh.

''She's Hansuke's biological mother,'' Kyouya said, everyone and I mean everyone gasped.

''What do you want with my so?'' Renge asked.

''Don't you mean, my so,'' she said. Kyouya made eye contact with Tamaki asking for his help to hold his wife from attacking. SuddenlyHaruhi's awesome brain came up with an idea.

''I have an idea, this can benefit both sides, Kyouya, Renge your my two of my best friends but your also parents to your own child, If your families were a commoners family and Renge is pregnant at sixteen and you had to give Tsubaki away, how would you feel, now four years later you find your daughter and have the conditions to raise her, what would yo do?'' Haruhi said.

''We would fight for our daughter back,'' Renge said.

''Exactly, that's how Hatorobi-San feels, Hatorobi-San,'' she said, but Aoi interupted her.

''Please call me Aoi,'' she said, she'd calm herself.

''Okay, If you were from one of the richest families and you have an adopted son who you love the same way you love your own, how would you feel, when the biological parents show up,'' she asked the young woman.

''I'd be devastated,'' she said, Haruhi nodded.

''You've seen both your points of views, unfortunatly only one side can get full custody, but what we can do is have a shared custody, this is where one side has full custody but let's the other side have the child for a week each month, that's the most you can get alone with the child but of course on days if both sides are okay with it the side that visists can have custody for longer, so what do you guys think,'' Haruhi said,

Everything was quite until the twins asked,'' Haruhi no offence, but our Host Club Family doesn't do one week vacations we always go on vacatiob for longer.''

''Hikaru, Kaoru your being selfish put yourselfs in her shoes we all love Hansuke and always will, but there's nothing better we can do except go to court and fight, I don't want that, your parents just as much as we are understand her point and theirs.''

''Suoh-San, I am sorry to have cost you time, but if the Ohtori's agree to the shared custody, I'll accept, and if it could be, could I be the one with limited time, I just want to be in his life and well I can only have him for the weekends I work on normal time,''she said, Haruhi smiled at Aoi then looked at Kyouya and Renge.

''Well?'' she asked.

''We agree, Miss. Hotorubi it's nice to finally meet you, and we would like to welcome you to our Host Club family,'' Kyouya said.

''Next week, on friday, Mitsuru is going to be back and since she's encharged of this papers with her help you can sign them and well your done, then you just need to tell us what weekends you can and which you can't, also would you like to meet little Hansuke, oh and one more thing are we going to tell him, his adopted?'' she asked, Kyouya and Renge looked at Aoi.

''One day, when he's older, just not yet,'' this was Aoi's response which calmed everyone down.

''Now where's that nephew of mine,'' Masami asked as she came in with Hansuke following behind her.

''Tama-Chan did you know that Igarashi-Kun and Tami-San moved into Haru-Chan's old neighborhood,'' Honey said, as he entered, Mori nodded.

'''Oh yeah boss, imagine Haruhi walking to see her dad and boof Naoki kidnapes her,' Hikaru said, Tamaki gasped sudenly in need of Kuma-Chan his teddy bear.

''Oh Tono, and the worst part is she wil become a commoner again,'' Kaoru said, making Tamaki even more nervous.

''Stop scaring Tamaki,'' Natsumi scolded.

''Wait, you guys know Igarashi Naoki,'' Aoi asked.

''He has been our enemy for some time now,'' Masami said.

''Yeah he almost made Haruhi and Tamaki get a divorce during Haruhi's pregnancy with the triplets,'' Mai asked out of nowhere. Nobody had seen her sice well since two years ago when she married Cassanova.

''Bossanova,'' the twins, Tamaki, and Honey exclaimed.

''Hey guys,'' he said.

''WHre you've been,'' Renge said from her seat.

''LOng story short, we decided to move to the U.S temporally, but now we're back.''

''And it looks like we decided to return two weeks before time to,'' Takumi said, as he and his family entered the small office.

''Okay let's all just go to my house cause we're going to suficate in here,'' Haruhi said, as she led everyone, but something lingered in her brain why did Aoi show such an interest into Naoki, she'd have to ask later.


	25. Chapter 25 (The Ball, The End)

Yusua Hitachiin had just released her latest fashion statement for their family's magazine, it was about how much she loved to dress Rika and Akio. She just couldn't get enough of her grandchildren. Hikaru and Kaoru had been working on releasing their winter line, and had finally decided for December 14th, they had made sure to get the best models, their wifes, Haruhi, Mitsuru, Reiko, Natsumi, Renge and their newest friend Aoi. For the little girls they had Fumiko, Misaki, Rika, Kotomi, and Miku . For the little boys they had Akio, Daichi, Hiroshi, Hansuke, Seiichi, and Mitsuo. The adult boys were obviously the hosts.

"Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as he looked up from his tablet. Hikaru turned his atention to his twin.

"Yes Kaoru?" he asked.

"Maybe we should throw a ball the 13th to celebrate the release of our winter clothe line."

"Umm, that's a good idea, but we better get to planning it's already the 11th," he answered, then he pulled out his phone and called Tamaki, he put the phone in speaker.

"Um, Hikaru why are you calling me at this time of the day, you know some of us are working," he hissed into the phone.

"Relax Tono, we know, your probably talking to Takumi, who is listening to this conversation about how cute Haruhi and Mitsuru look," the twins both said together.

"Why did you two idiots call anyway? "

"We're holding a ball in three days," Hikaru says.

"WHAT? OH NO WE GOT TO BUY DRESSES FOR THE GIRLS AND TUXES FOR US AND THE BOYS, COME ON TAKUMI CALL MITSURU AND HARUHI, TELL THEM WE'RE GOING TO PICK THEM UP AND GO SHOPPING, HIKARU, KAORU WHY DID YOU WAIT TILL LAST MINUTE TO TELL ME?"

"Relax Boss, we just came up with it and don't worry, since our families are the models we get some of our winter clothe line, just stop by later, bye got to call the rest of the guys," Kaoru says as he hangs up, then looks at his twin, _We have a crazy friend, _they both thought.

**THREE DAYS LATER (BALL) WITH THE KIDS.**

"Misa-Chan do you wanna dane wit me?"Akio asked in his baby talk, (Misa-Chan do you want to dance witg me) she took his hand and they were off.

"Ummmmmmm, Fumiko-San will you give me the honor of this dance?" Daichi asked in his serious tone, Fumiko blushed.

"Sure," she finally said. Hiroshi looked at Tsubaki and he thought long and hard about asking her for a dance. Then he decided that he should. Before he could walk to her though he noticed her coming his way, he didn't know why but he loved to see her smile and her shiny black hair, just like her father.

"Hiro-kun would you um...like to go dance with me please," she said, her eyes quickly looked away, and he could tell she was blushing, which caused him to blush, but he shook it off and took her hand.

Hansuke was hapily watching over baby Miku, she looked so small and frail he had this growing feeling that he should protect her. A small girl whom he recognized from prekindergarten in Ouran walked towards him.

"Um Othori-Sama would you like to dance with me?" she asked, as much as Hansuke wanted to dance, he didn't know this girl at all, so he shook his head no. The little girl looked sad and soon went back to her friends.

Seiichi watched as Rika interacted with other girls, a boy neered her and took her hand in his then kissed it, he felt the feeling inside telling him to push that boy away but he ignored it. On the other hand Rika felt like punshing this weirdo in his face, she jerked away, and turned around to ignore him. Seiichi smiled though he had no idea why, he walked over to Rika and asked for a dance, his father and uncle had tought him and his cousin how to be nice to ladies and they'd said that girls liked boys who were nice. She blushed at him and nodded.

As for Mitsuo he kept staring at all his friends as they danced, _That looks fun, _he thought, but to him nothing was better than chocolate or so he thought. A certain little girl with brown hair walked up to him Mitsuo smiled.

"Hey Koto-Chan."

"Hi, Mitsu-kun, um that looks lide tun," she said in her baby language, her brother and Rika as they danced by. Then she thought of something," hey would you dance," but she stoped mid-sentence when she noticed him eating chocolate cake with strawberries.  
"Yeah, lets dance," he said. As all the little kids played the parents talked.

"Don't you think Akio and Misaki make a cute couple," Masami said.  
"Oh yes, and looked at Tsubaki and Hiroshi, or Hansuke and Miku, oh but look at Fumiko and Daichi, but there's also Seiichi and Rika and Mitsuo with Kotomi," Renge kept on talking.

"Don't say the names of the girls or Tamaki and Takumi will try to murder Akio, Daichi, and Mitsuo," Haruhi sigh. Just as she said that Tamaki and the rest of the guys entered the room and soon the kids caught their eyes.

"HIKARU, MORI, HUNNY GET YOUR SONS AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTERS RIGHT NOW," Tamaki and Takumi said.  
"Why? I think our families together would make beautiful babies," Hikaru said with a grin. Tamaki and Takumi fainted at that comment and when they woke up they kept on fighting. And so the Host family started to notice as tge kids grew up. Poor children they will be driven crazy.

"I love you, Haruhi."  
"I love you more Sempai."  
They kissed. And so they lived Hapily ever after.

**So this is the last chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed through out this whole story. To be honest I am not sure how far I would have made it if it wasn't for you guys. One question that I would like for you all to answer is, Do you guys want a sequel? If you would like a sequel than I would probably take some time to post it. But I do recommend you all to read my new Ouran High School Fanfiction. It is a short- story it only has like six or five chapter, that is already written and will be posted. I hope you all enjoyed this story and see you soon.**

**Joky04 &amp; Emily1050**


End file.
